


The alpha boss (Boss Baby Fanfic)

by Sweet_Shiro_uwu



Category: The Boss Baby (2017)
Genre: Alpha Jimbo, Alpha Theodore, AlphaxBeta, Angst, Beta Tim, Drama, Drama & Romance, Infidelity, M/M, Omega Staci, Omegaverse, Pareja principal AlphaxBeta, Posible muerte de personaje principal, Tim es beta, Tim no es omega
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Shiro_uwu/pseuds/Sweet_Shiro_uwu
Summary: Omegaverse.Theodore Lindsey Baldwin es un alpha dueño de una importante empresa y está enlazado a una linda omega. A la vista de cualquiera su vida es perfecta y él hasta cierto punto lo cree pero cuando se cruce con Tim Templeton, su nuevo secretario beta, muchos aspectos de su vida, y su corazón, se pondrán en duda.
Relationships: Boss Baby/Tim Templeton, Theodore Lindsey Templeton/Staci, Theodore Lindsey Templeton/Tim Templeton
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	1. Capítulo 1

Afuera de un enorme edificio que se alzaba en el cielo, un automóvil de último modelo era estacionado con maestría en un espacio especialmente reservado. Cuando el motor dejo de estar en funcionamiento, un hombre vestido con un costoso traje negro a la medida y lentes de sol oscuros descendió del vehículo, cerró la puerta y accionó la alarma del mismo con sus llaves, sonriendo porque presentía que sería un gran día.

Silbaba feliz mientras caminaba por el estacionamiento hasta que llegó a la entrada de aquél lugar, se detuvo y miró hacia arriba mientras sus labios se curvaban formando una sonrisa, en lo alto del edificio unas enormes y elegantes letras formaban la palabra "BALDWIN", su pecho se infló con orgullo cuando leyó su apellido en lo más alto. Sin más, entró y de inmediato todas las personas en la recepción le dieron la bienvenida alineados, la mayoría de aquellos trabajadores eran betas y unos cuantos omegas, que al percatarse de su presencia soltaron feromonas demostrando diversas emociones que logró identificar: respeto, sumisión y temor.

No pudo evitar rodar los ojos cuando en menor medida detectó un aroma revelando excitación. Seguramente era algún omega intentando llamar la atención de su alpha interior, debían de ser muy tontos como para creer que caería tan fácilmente ante ello, se necesitaba más que un cuerpo caliente y deseoso para interesarle siquiera.

No era de extrañar que a cualquier lugar a donde fuera ocurriera aquello, después de todo tanto su aspecto como su posición de alpha eran destacables, su cuerpo tenía características que le hacían destacar, por ejemplo su cabello rubio que parecían rayos de sol, sus ojos verdes que daban la sensación de ser capaces de leer tu mente cuando quisiera, era más alto que otros alphas y su físico no estaba descuidado, era obvio que debajo de su ropa habían músculos muy bien trabajados.

Decidido a llegar pronto a su oficina, se limitó a devolverles el saludo con un simple gesto de su mano con apuro. Se dirigió al elevador y para su suerte no tuvo que compartirlo con algún beta u omega en todo el trayecto desde el piso 1 hasta el último piso; no es que tuviera algo en contra de ellos, es solo que quería evitarse situaciones incomodas donde usualmente las omegas le intentaban coquetear a pesar de saber que ya se encontraba enlazado a alguien más.

Apenas puso un pie fuera del elevador una mujer beta, a la que conocía bien, se le acercó, parecía bastante ansiosa.

-Buenos días, señor Baldwin.- le saludó.

-Buenos días, Natalie.- le sonrió sin detener su andar en ningún momento, se quitó sus lentes y su vista volvió al frente, donde a unos cuantos metros estaba su oficina.

-No sé como decirle esto, pero...-hablaba con nervios, el sonido de sus propios pies golpeando el suelo la alteraba más, Theodore pensó que seguramente el trabajo la estaba volviendo loca, últimamente perdía con facilidad la calma y sinceramente no la culpaba.

-¿Ya llegó mi socio?- preguntó interrumpiéndola.

-¿Qué? Ah, no pero le decía que...

-Bien, entonces llámalo y pídele a Pauline que prepare la sala de reuniones y que me traigan un poco de sushi, iré ahí en media hora.-tomó el pomo de la puerta con la intención de entrar a su oficina pero la voz femenina le detuvo.

-Sobre Pauline... esta mañana llamaron sus familiares, ella murió anoche.

El rubio parpadeó confundido, se giró a verla incrédulo.

-Pauline... ¿está muerta?- un asentimiento por parte de la mujer se lo confirmó.

Lindsey fue invadido por la tristeza, Pauline, una amable anciana beta, que fue la secretaria de su padre y luego la suya apenas asumió la presidencia de aquella empresa cuando su padre falleció, había estado a su lado en todo momento y con su actitud maternal y comprensiva se ganó su aprecio desde niño. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal al respecto.

-Al parecer murió de un paro cardiaco mientras dormía. Su funeral será mañana.

Lindsey suspiró con pena.

-Llama a su familia, los gastos funerarios irán por mi cuenta.

La mujer tomó nota.

-Sobre la vacante...

-Más vale que encuentren alguien tan eficiente como ella, ¿entendido? No aceptare menos que eso, es un puesto muy grande para cualquiera.- y el sonido de la puerta siendo cerrada tras de él fue la señal para que la beta comenzara a trabajar.

El alpha se dejó caer con pesadez en su silla, lanzó un suspiro a la vez que se sostenía el puente de la nariz.

Admitía sentir tristeza por la repentina muerte de su empleada más cercana pero debía de mantener la calma, la empresa dependía de él y no permitiría que sus emociones lo dominaran más de lo debido, no desde aquél suceso en su pasado.

Sacudió su cabeza y abrió su maletín sobre su escritorio, se dispuso a trabajar, solo esperaba que el reemplazo de Pauline no fuera como las típicas mujeres que lo perseguían día y noche.

* * *

-Tim, tu puedes. Solo hazlo como lo has practicado.- se decía asi mismo un castaño frente a un espejo en el baño. Aspiró y exhaló intentando mantenerse sereno, puso su mejor sonrisa, o al menos la que creía, y salió de ahí confiado, caminó hasta situarse fuera del cuarto mejor conocido como la oficina de su jefe de sección. Tocó la puerta un par de veces, como no recibió respuesta insistió un poco más hasta que escuchó un gruñido y un "pase". Sin más, entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí.-Buenos días, señor Robinson.

-Sí, como sea, ¿Qué quieres Templeton?- le cuestionó sin mostrar verdadero interés, lo veía fastidiado, Tim tragó saliva, la confianza que había reunido la sintió abandonarle lentamente, así que lo haría rápido.

-Como usted sabrá señor Robinson, he trabajado durante años aquí en los cubículos de asesoramiento y la verdad creo que es hora de un cambio.

-¿Un cambio?- arqueó la ceja el mayor. Tim asintió a la vez que sacaba un par de papeles.

-¡Sí!, verá, he estado en esta sección alrededor de cinco años y pienso que es hora de un ascenso, he escuchado que hay vacantes en las oficinas de inversiones y que el programa de oportunidades ayuda a los betas a aspirar más que un simple asiento detrás de las computadoras, es por eso que...- explicaba entusiasmado señalando los papeles entre sus manos.

-Denegado.- contestó el otro.

-¡Muchas gracias! No le defrauda... Espere, ¿dijo que no?- Le observó confuso, tenía de todo para ganarse ese puesto por lo que la negativa de su jefe lo sorprendió.-¿Por qué?

-Sé que hay más oportunidades para los betas hoy en día pero ese puesto se lo merece alguien tan astuto e inteligente como un alpha o por lo menos casi tan listo como uno, ¿Qué te hace creer que TU podrías?- respondió burlesco haciendo énfasis en la palabra "tu", el castaño se molestó.

-Pero soy un beta, como usted.- le recordó, el señor golpeó con enojo su escritorio.

-¡No me compares con un imbécil como tú!- le gritó, el ojiazul tragó nervioso, esto no terminaría bien.-¡Soy mejor que cualquiera de los que están ahí fuera!

El señor Robinson era un beta odiado por muchos ya que a pesar de su rango tenía un ego tan grande como el de cualquier alpha, haciéndole creerse superior a todos.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera amenazar a Tim con despedirlo, su teléfono sonó haciendo crecer la tensión en aquel pequeño lugar de seis metros cuadrados. El castaño y el canoso miraban el teléfono y luego al contrario, hasta que el mayor le dirigió una mirada de advertencia dándole a entender que si hacía ruido sería hombre muerto.

-Robinson al teléfono.- contestó, se notaba furioso por la interrupción, sin embargo su expresión cambió cuando la otra persona le explicó el motivo de la llamada. Escuchaba atento el asunto hasta que sonrió maliciosamente al oír algo en particular, soltó varios "sí" y asintió simultáneamente, al finalizar la llamada agradeció la consideración de tomarles en cuenta, colgó el aparato y lo miró de cierta forma que no le dio buena espina al menor.-Al parecer si subirás de puesto, Templeton.

-¿E-En serio?- cuestionó desconfiado, primero se lo negó y ahora lo aprobaba, era obvio que no era nada bueno lo que planeaba para él.

-Sí- asintió y le dio unos papeles dentro de una carpeta, él los agarró con duda.-, están solicitando una nueva secretaria en los últimos pisos y me han pedido mandarle a alguien con experiencia para que intente obtener la vacante. Suerte Templeton.- le explicó.

La verdad es que Tim era de los mejores bajo su mando pero lo conocía, sabía que no aceptaría un puesto de secretario por nada del mundo, lo había dejado claro apenas llegó a su sección, y su plan era rebajarlo nuevamente por atreverse a catalogarlo como igual a él. Quería dejarlo entre la espada y la pared para luego obligarlo a disculparse. Su sonrisa le causó escalofríos al otro.

-P-Pero yo no...-intentó replicar pero el otro lo calló.

-Shh, es eso o nada, ¿Qué prefieres?

-Pero yo ya no...- Tim en verdad no tenía la más mínima intención de aceptar aquello, cuando entró a la empresa a trabajar fue en el puesto de asistente pero lo trataban más como secretario, le obligaban hacer lo mismo que a las betas con ese puesto: le mandaban por café, comidas, hacer encargos para ellos que nada tenían que ver con su trabajo, lo humillaban y lo peor de todo fue el acoso sexual que sufrió por parte de sus compañeros.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió al recordar eso, si podía evitarlo sin dudar lo haría.

-Aunque...- la voz de su jefe consiguió su atención, veía una pequeña esperanza para él, el mayor jugó con un objeto sobre su escritorio fingiendo pensárselo.- si te arrodillas pidiéndome perdón me pensare una vez más sobre ascenderte.

Tim lo miró incrédulo, no podía ser posible que su jefe lo quisiera humillar, si así trataba a los betas no quiso ni imaginar cómo trataría a los omegas.

Pero durante un momento meditó aquella posibilidad, enserio no deseaba volver a ser asistente pero tampoco pensaba en perder la poca dignidad ni el orgullo que le quedaron después de esa época, frunció el ceño indeciso, le echo un vistazo a los papeles que le entregó el beta mayor, ahí se hallaba la solicitud para el trabajo que le ofrecía, el cual en posición era menos que el suyo actualmente, no obstante la paga era un poco mayor a la que recibía.

Hizo un mohín con los labios, se odiaba a si mismo por la decisión que acababa de escoger, apretó los papeles entre sus manos y se levantó de su asiento.

-Yo...

* * *

-Sí, gracias por informarme.- Lindsey se encontraba hablando por teléfono, daba ligeras vueltas en su asiento para relajar la parte superior de su cuerpo. Al finalizar la llamada colgó el teléfono y de inmediato presionó un botón del aparato a su derecha, esperó unos segundos hasta que la voz de Natalie se escuchó.

-¿Necesitaba algo?

-Quiero saber si mi socio ya llegó.

-Aun no pero ya tengo a los aspirantes esperando por su evaluación.

-Haz que alguien los entreviste y si es necesario asegúrate de que se haya elegido al mejor, ponlo a prueba.

-Sí presidente, ¿sería todo?

-Sí, si llega mi socio hazlo pasar directamente a la sala de juntas, ¿entendido?- esperó por su respuesta, al obtenerla de inmediato tomó unos archivos que analizaría más a gusto en la sala de juntas. Al revisar si los llevaba todos se percató que faltaba uno. Suspiró pesado y revolvió los papeles sobre su escritorio pero siguió sin dar con el faltante, miró en sus carpetas y luego abrió los cajones de su escritorio hasta que se detuvo al ver algo en particular en el interior de un cajón.

Una vieja fotografía.

Se la quedó mirando con la boca ligeramente abierta, con delicadeza la tocó con la punta de sus dedos para comprobar que realmente se hallaba ahí, la sacó y la observó durante un largo rato.

En esa fotografía salían un par de adolescentes abrazados mientras sonreían por distintos motivos, Lindsey suspiró con melancolía, ¿Cómo olvidar que la fotografía fue tomada hace más de diez años si él aparecía ahí junto a su amiga, y actual pareja, Staci?

Se dejó caer en su asiento para seguir viendo aquel recuerdo. No podía creer que de ser ese par de amigos pasaron drásticamente a estar casados ahora, parecía una época lejana en la que ellos habían compartido una gran amistad, ¿y que le quedaba ahora? Un matrimonio que se caía a pedazos día a día.

Lindsey movió la silla giratoria con desgano porque esa era la realidad.

Muchos creían que en su vida solo había felicidad pues muchas cosas lo daban a entender: era el jefe de una reconocida empresa, se le veía en eventos de caridad y siempre era de los más generosos al donar, tenía un atractivo físico que dejaba en claro su posición de alpha, en pocas palabras tenía poder, dinero y, lo que más le envidiaban algunos, un enlace con una linda omega de ascendencia asiática.

Le repitieron tantas veces en su pasado que su vida era perfecta que se terminó convenciendo a si mismo que lo era.

Pero la verdad era otra, no todo estaba bien como aparentaba frente a todos. A pesar de estar casado con su omega, su vida privada esta carente de sentimientos, no existía amor en su matrimonio, al menos no por parte de él, solo había un cariño incondicional que siempre existiría para su amiga Staci porque no se sentía capaz de poder ofrecerle más.

Detrás del telón su matrimonio pendía de un hilo, un hilo que tarde o temprano terminaría por romperse pero mientras no sucediera aún, seguiría fingiendo que todo está bien.

Mientras, su vacío emocional solo podía ser llenado por el trabajo que, actualmente, era lo único que lo ponía feliz, por esa razón era que prefería mil veces estar encerrado todo el día en su oficina que poner un pie en casa, de ser posible salía de ahí apenas los primeros rayos de sol se asomaban.

-¡Theodore!- escuchó una voz familiar llamándole, se sobresaltó como si lo hubieran atrapado haciendo algo indebido, su cuerpo se relajó cuando se percató que entraba a su oficina un rubio al que conocía muy bien.

-Hola Fortachón, ¿puedo saber porque llegaste tan tarde?- cuestionó bromeando mientras guardaba disimuladamente la fotografía en donde la encontró con anterioridad, donde debía de estar, justo en el fondo del cajón.

-Estuve leyendo el informe que me diste y el tiempo se fue volando.- se excusó el otro riendo nervioso.

-¿Informe?- arqueó la ceja confuso.

-¿No lo recuerdas? Me pediste que lo estudiara para la junta de hoy.- inclinó su cabeza, le entregó los papeles para que viera a que se refería.

Theodore lo recordó cuando los tuvo entre sus manos, eran los papeles que hasta hace unos momentos había estado buscando. Suspiró irónico, se levantó de su silla, cogió los documentos que necesitarían y se dirigió a la sala de reuniones con su amigo siguiéndole sonriente.

Jimbo o "Fortachón", como le llamaba la mayoría por su tosca apariencia que lograba intimidar a muchos con facilidad, era un alpha bonachón que trabajaba con Theodore, era su socio aunque muchos en la primera impresión pensarían que más bien en su guardaespaldas por sus casi dos metros de altura. Una vez que alguien entrara en confianza con ese fornido rubio se darían cuenta que en verdad trataban con un ángel, algo raro de ver en un alpha en los últimos tiempos ya que por lo general la mayoría eran detestables.

Una vez llegaron a la sala de juntas tomaron sus respectivos asientos, en la larga mesa que se encontraba en medio de la habitación habían bandejas con distintos tipos de sushi y aderezos para acompañarlo, el de orbes verdes se llevó uno a la boca mientras abría una carpeta y se la pasaba al más alto, quien con sincera curiosidad se acercó a ver.

-¿Por qué llegaste sin avisar, eh?- le preguntó Theodore arqueando la ceja, el otro lo miró y sonrió.

-En realidad, Natalie iba a avisarte de mi llegada pero quise sorprenderte así que le pedí que no lo hiciera.- explicó con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros, el jefe rodó los ojos.

-Últimamente Natalie y tú se han vuelto muy cercanos, ¿hay algo que deba saber?- le interrogó con picardía, sabía que esos dos traían algo entre manos desde hace mucho tiempo, un sonrojo en el más alto se lo confirmó aunque intentó negarlo. Discutieron sobre el tema a tratar en la reunión hasta que poco a poco la habitación se llenó con las personas que asistirían a la junta y dieron inicio a ésta.

* * *

-¡Siguiente!- una voz femenina decía indicando que pasara la persona siguiente en la fila.

Tim movía su pierna con nervios y un toque de resignación, suspiró para después ver la papelería que ocuparía para solicitar ese puesto de secretario. Con sus manos arrugaba levemente esas hojas no pudiendo evitar sentirse patético.

Había jurado no volver hacerlo pero su dignidad le salvó de ser pisoteado una vez más.

Su jefe le había dicho que si se arrodillaba y se disculpaba se pensaría la posibilidad de subirle de puesto. Y aunque Tim estuvo a punto de hacerlo, cuando apenas flexionaba sus rodillas para ceder su cerebro lo detuvo, se preguntó a si mismo si realmente valía la pena humillarse para conseguir un ascenso y entonces recordó lo que sus padres le decían de niño para darle confianza: "Valorate, nunca dejes que los demás te hagan sentir menos de lo que en verdad eres".

Y llegó a la conclusión de que sería mejor ese puesto a ser humillado por el imbécil de su jefe. Con la cara en alto abandonó su sección para dirigirse ahí donde se realizaban las entrevistas, solo le quedaba conseguirlo o no podría volver a poner un pie en esa empresa, al menos no como empleado, no tenía otra opción.

-¡Siguiente!- escuchó nuevamente la voz femenina, ya le tocaba. Se paró y arrastrando sus pies se encaminó a la habitación continua.

* * *

-Actualmente no podemos darnos el lujo de ser quisquillosos con nuestros clientes, y más si se trata de la empresa de paquetería más famosa del momento. Su presidente quiere discutir sobre la cláusula del contrato.- argumentaba Theodore con firmeza, dejando claro que no aceptaría réplicas de parte de los demás, y como esperaba, nadie habló. Sonrió victorioso.- Si no hay nada más que decir, sería todo, se termina la reunión.

Las luces de la sala se encendieron a la vez que el proyector se apagaba, el sonido de las sillas siendo movidas y los murmullos de los presentes dejaron de sonar cuando abandonaron la habitación. El rubio movió su cuello y lo escuchó tronar, suspiró con alivio para luego coger sus cosas y salir de ahí seguido por su amigo, entraron a su oficina y se aflojaron un poco las corbatas. Fortachón suspiró.

-Vaya que se comportan como pirañas, ¿no lo crees?- le preguntó en broma, Theodore parecía ignorarlo ya que encendió su laptop y tecleó con rapidez en ella.-¿Theodore?

-¿Qué?- articuló sin apartar la mirada del aparato, se veía concentrado, Fortachón sonrió con resignación, nunca cambiaría, vivía por y para los negocios.

-Olvídalo, creo que será mejor que me vaya, aún tengo asuntos que arreglar. Adiós.- se acomodó la corbata, agarró su portafolio y se fue sonriendo.

El restante en la habitación solo levantó la mirada para verlo marcharse y luego prosiguió con lo suyo.

Mientras tanto, un nervioso Tim se acercaba a una mujer beta, quien parecía estar desalojando un escritorio, el castaño tragó con temor, quizás la persona a la que le había pertenecido aquel mueble fue despedida sin consideración alguna por el presidente de la empresa. Cuando hubo terminado la entrevista y le dieron los resultados no pudo evitar saciar su curiosidad y preguntarle al entrevistador de quien iba a ser secretario, después de todo si él lo consiguió era obvio que le gustaría saber, sin embargo nunca se imaginó que le responderían que sería el nuevo secretario del presidente de la empresa; poco hubiera sido decir que casi se desmayaba al escuchar aquello, sintió su alma abandonar su cuerpo y sus piernas temblar como si de gelatina se tratara.

Porque justo ayer deseaba un ascenso y el día de hoy era el secretario de la persona más importante del lugar. Sería difícil ya que se trataba de un alpha y no dudaba que lo trataría con inferioridad.

Mientras que sus pensamientos negativos se apoderaban de él, la beta se percató de su existencia y lo observó hasta caer en cuenta de lo que traía entre sus manos.

-Tú debes de ser el aprobado para el puesto, ¿no es así?- le cuestionó sonriendo. Tim se apresuró a asentir y le extendió sus papeles.

-S-Soy Timothy Leslie Templeton, un gusto. - se dieron un apretón de manos en modo de saludo. La beta castaña le sonrió amistosa.

-Y yo soy Natalie, espero que nos llevemos bien Timothy, bien, veamos tu currículum.- le echó un rápido vistazo a los papeles que le entregó, luego enarcó una ceja intrigada al ver un curioso detalle.-Aquí dice que tienes experiencia en esto, ¿en verdad eras secretario?

-S-Sí, cuando entré a trabajar en la empresa fue en ese puesto, aunque no me gusta hablar mucho de eso...- se rascó con incomodidad su brazo, la otra lo notó.

-Ya veo, malas experiencias.- dedujo, supo que acertó cuando lo vio ruborizarse. Le dio una palmadita en la espalda.-No te preocupes, verás que aquí estas a salvo. Lo que no termino de entender es porque te ves tan desanimado, la mayoría de las aspirantes al puesto hubieran matado por trabajar en esta área, ¿Por qué no te ves un poco feliz?

-En verdad buscaba un ascenso pero terminé aquí, y no sé si alegrarme o preocuparme por quien es mi jefe.- para ese punto un aura de depresión lo había rodeado, la mujer sonrió nerviosa al ver su pesimismo.

-¿Qué te parece si te presento con el jefe?- intentó calmarlo pero resultó todo lo contrario, tembló notoriamente. Se apresuró en llamar a su jefe para hacer las presentaciones correspondientes y volver rápido a su trabajo. Esperó segundos hasta que éste le respondió.

-¿Sí?- por su tono de voz se dio cuenta que se encontraba ocupado, se reprendió mentalmente por interrumpir.

-Presidente Baldwin, ya ha sido elegida la persona para la vacante.

-¿Te aseguraste que cumpliera con mis expectativas?- parecía no estar realmente interesado en el asunto, Natalie rodó los ojos, solo leyó el expediente de Tim y por lo que vio era apto, no pensaba perder su tiempo en pruebas innecesarias, confiaba en que lo haría bien.

-Por supuesto, pensaba darle una capacitación rápida pero él ya cuenta con experiencia previa.

-Bien, hazlo pasar.- ordenó y colgó.

Natalie se giró hacia el castaño, quien, con nervios, la vio realizar la llamada.

-Vamos.- se dirigieron a la elegante puerta de madera, Tim tuvo la vaga idea de que era llevado al matadero, la fémina la abrió y entraron, el sonido de la puerta cerrándose hizo eco en el lugar. Natalie se posicionó frente a Tim. - Presidente Baldwin, él es Timothy Leslie Templeton- una imperceptible risa fue contenida con disimulo por el alpha.- Fue quien demostró estar más capacitado para ser su nuevo secretario.

El mencionado dio un paso al frente, su cuerpo se notaba tenso.

-Soy Timothy Templeton, es un honor poder trabajar con usted.- habló tan rápidamente que sus palabras salieron de un modo atropellado, sintió su rostro arder, no llevaba ni dos minutos en el puesto y ya se había avergonzado solo.

Lindsey sonrió con burla. Pudo percatarse de inmediato cuando lo vio que se trataba de un beta, con cabello castaño y un par de redondos ojos azules detrás de unos lentes de aumento, características que a su opinión no eran tan llamativas. Colocó sus manos sobre el escritorio y entrelazó sus dedos, se inclinó divertido cuando notó al beta dar un respingo. Le dirigió una mirada a Natalie.

-Llévalo a su nueva área de trabajo y dile lo que tiene que hacer, por el momento no requiero de sus servicios.- apartó su vista de los betas y miró de nuevo la pantalla de su laptop dispuesto a continuar con lo suyo. Escuchó como la beta se despedía y la puerta era abierta.- Timothy.

El castaño volteó a verlo nervioso.

-¿S-Sí, presidente Baldwin?

-Más vale que me seas útil.- sonrió aunque dudaba que el otro lo haya visto debido a la distancia.

Sin saber que responder a la aparente amenaza del alpha, el ojiazul se apresuró a abandonar la habitación con el corazón latiéndole de prisa. Apoyó su espalda contra la puerta una vez ya la había cerrado. Se tomó la libertad de relajar sus músculos. Escuchó a la beta suspirar.

-Resultó mejor de lo que esperaba- comentó para luego dirigirse al escritorio que anteriormente limpiaba, Tim se acercó a ella.-, hasta podría jurar que le agradaste. Es un alivio.

El castaño la miró con confusión, para él pareció todo lo contrario.

-Esta es tu nueva área de trabajo, cuando el presidente te necesite te llamara, mientras no te solicite no puedes entrar a su oficina, ¿entendido?

Él se limitó a asentir.

Natalie, después de explicarle un par de cosas más acerca de sus responsabilidades como el secretario del presidente de la compañía, se fue a su área la cual estaba a unos cuantos metros de él. El castaño quitó de encima del escritorio las cajas y las colocó en el suelo asegurándose que no estorbaran. Las horas pasaron mientras se encargaba de acomodar archivos en distintas categorías e intentar ponerse al día con la agenda de su jefe, le sorprendía las pocas horas, por no decir inexistentes, libres con las que contaba. ¿Acaso nunca se cansaba de tanto trabajar?

De pronto sintió un agarre en su hombro, saltó en su lugar, si dijo eso en voz alta en vez de pensarlo sería hombre muerto si su jefe lo escuchó. Levantó la mirada y se relajó al ver a su compañera.

-Me asustaste, Natalie.- sonrió aliviado.

-Ya es hora de nuestro descanso, vamos a comer.- lo invitó.

Tim asintió y la siguió hasta el comedor asignado a los betas, tomaron asiento y se dispusieron a comer. Hablaron de trivialidades y de anécdotas por lo que al poco tiempo ya usaban diminutivos entre ellos, la beta también le contó que desde hace mucho que no tomaba vacaciones y que el estrés acumulado ya le pasaba factura, solo un milagro la mantenía cuerda y evitaba que mandara el trabajo al diablo. Rieron después de ese comentario y continuaron comiendo, hasta que finalizó su hora de comida y tuvieron que volver a sus puestos.

Camino a sus lugares el celular de Tim sonó, se apresuró a responder, era un número desconocido.

-Habla Tim.

-Ya sé que eres tú, ven a mi oficina directamente.- Tim sintió su boca secarse, esa voz era la de su nuevo jefe.

-¿P-Presidente, como es que tiene mi número?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Soy tu jefe, que no te sorprenda si sé dónde vives.- le escuchó decir. Tim se avergonzó, era obvio que sabría ese tipo de información.- Ven a la oficina inmediatamente.

-S-Sí.- respondió de inmediato y sin ser muy consciente comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo al lugar indicado, ganándose miradas curiosas.

Cuando llegó finalmente, se paró frente a la puerta, respiró profundamente con la intención de verse calmado, acomodó su cabello y entró a la oficina.

Ahora que la apreciaba con más calma pudo percatarse de lo grande que era en realidad, haciéndole sentir diminuto. El gran ventanal permitía que la luz natural inundara la habitación, que es de color blanco, dándole un toque de pureza y sencillez ya que en las paredes habían pocos cuadros de pinturas con colores llamativos que contrastaban. Habían dos sillones individuales de piel frente a una mesita de cristal y un sofá largo. Unos cuantos muebles más adornaban el lugar, eran de madera pintados de negro y pocas plantas le daban un poco de vida a la habitación.

No se dio cuenta de lo concentrado que estaba observando el lugar que solo la voz del alpha pudo traerlo de vuelta.

-Timothy, mis ojos están aquí.- lo había dicho con burla y más gracia le provoco cuando lo vio sonrojarse levemente, era fácil intimidar al chico. Vio cómo se acercó a él con paso lento pero decidido, algo que lo sorprendió un poco.

El castaño caminaba hacia donde se encontraba el rubio, Tim se reprendió mentalmente cuando su mente comenzó a desvariar, porque mientras se encaminaba hacia al otro no pudo evitar sentirse aún más pequeño, de por si el lugar ya era considerablemente grande como para que la sola presencia del alpha observándole con sus ojos verdes lo hiciera sentir inevitablemente inferior.

Al estarle dando la espalda al ventanal la luz iba contra él, los rayos del sol hacían que sus cabellos rubios brillaran y se apreciaran más claros de lo que en verdad son, su figura contra la luz lo hizo lucir más imponente, Tim sintió una gota de sudor recorrerle el cuello. Se maldijo por empezar a sentirse tan nervioso, a estas alturas el alpha ya debía de haberse dado cuenta de eso.

Sacó una libreta y una pluma para tomar nota de lo que sea que le pidiera. Se paró derecho y miró a su jefe esperando a que hablara, lo vio arquear una ceja.

-¿Acaso eres un mesero y me vas a pedir la orden?- le preguntó serio, el beta sintió sus orejas calentarse.

-L-Lo siento, ¿necesita al...?- fue interrumpido por el otro.

-Tienes que despejar mi agenda para mañana, de preferencia desde las nueve de la mañana hasta las seis de la tarde, las reuniones muévelas a mis horas libres, también llama a Jimbo e infórmale el cambio de planes. Si te pregunta por el motivo solo dile que es un asunto personal. Pídele a Natalie el directorio, ahí están todos los números que necesitas contactar. Es todo, retírate.- ordenó sin mirar al contrario, había apartado su mirada para fijarla en unos papeles entre sus manos.

El castaño escribió con prisa la mayoría de lo que le dijo el rubio, lo miró por sobre la libreta e hizo un mohín. No fue consciente del rato que permaneció mirándole de aquel modo hasta que el observado lo miró.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso esperas algo más?- le preguntó un poco molesto. No tenía tiempo para desperdiciar, y menos con su nuevo secretario, quien se supone debería de adaptarse al ritmo del jefe. Lo vio negar con la cabeza.

-Con su permiso.- y se retiró de ahí.

Lindsey se recargó en el respaldo de la silla, viendo con interés como el beta simplemente obedecía. Normalmente para él era fácil descifrar a las personas pero ese chico se comportaba todo lo contrario a como creía que actuaría.

Porque en su mirada pudo ver que el castaño detestaba encontrarse ahí, como si le hubieran enviado contra su voluntad, algo que no entendía ya que muchos quisieran trabajar directamente para él, sin duda alguna el beta era un enigma para su alpha interior, quien irremediablemente quedo intrigado.

* * *

Tim golpeaba su cabeza contra la superficie del escritorio, llevaba cerca de cinco minutos realizando aquella acción, el sonido de su frente chocando con el mueble sonaba junto a las teclas que con fluidez presionaba Natalie.

La castaña volteó a verlo confundida, desde que Tim fue llamado por el presidente se comportaba un poco extraño, tenía pensado dejarlo pasar pero el constante ruido hecho por el beta logró sacarla de quicio.

-Tim, - el aludido la miró pero por su expresión ida no lo parecía.- ¿podrías llevarle estos documentos al presidente?

El castaño la veía con duda pero no había de otra más que hacerlo. Tenía que acostumbrarse a la nueva rutina de ese puesto, tocó un par de veces hasta que la voz del rubio sonó en un "pase". Al entrar pudo apreciar como el atardecer con sus colores cálidos teñía la habitación con su luz, el sol ocultándose parecía un gran espectáculo en ese cuarto, espectáculo del que el alpha se perdía al estar sumergido en sus labores.

Se encontraba aun frente a su escritorio leyendo documentos que parecían ser muy importantes, el beta avanzó hasta quedar frente al mueble, colocó los papeles sobre su superficie.

-Natalie me pidió entregarle estos documentos. Con permiso.- dijo para luego dar media vuelta y marcharse, más no contaba con que su huida sería frustrada.

-Alto ahí, Templeton. - le ordenó autoritario. Tim dio un salto en su lugar- Date la vuelta.

El de cabello marrón se giró con lentitud y pavor, esperaba no haber hecho algo mal o seguramente sería su fin.

Quedo estático donde estaba, sintiendo como el alpha lo examinaba con su par de ojos verdes sin tomarse la molestia de disimularlo. Admitía que esa era una de las razones por las que no le agradaban tanto los alphas, trataban a todos como inferiores.

Por su parte, Theodore miraba de pies a cabeza al beta, por más que lo observara llegaba a la misma conclusión, no parecía destacar en lo más mínimo. Salvo por una pequeña excepción, se dio cuenta del intenso color azul de sus ojos, lo que no se podía apreciar tan fácilmente debido a sus lentes. Fuera de eso todo era normal pero presentía que eso no era lo que llamaba su atención. Tenía que investigar.

-Así que, Leslie- había tomado con sus manos la papelería de Tim y la comenzó a hojear, sabía que al nombrarlo así se molestaría, sonrió complacido cuando lo comprobó.- ¿Qué edad tienes?

El beta no sabía a qué venía todo esto pero simplemente se dedicó a responder.

-Treinta y dos.

Lindsey arqueó la ceja al escucharlo, habría jurado que era por lo menos un par de años más joven, era lo contrario a él que aparentaba más edad de la que tenía: veintisiete.

-Vaya, ya eres todo un anciano, ¿no es así?- comentó burlón, su propósito solo era molestarlo un poco.

Tim frunció el ceño perplejo, no entendía porque de la nada el rubio parecía insultarlo. Odiaba la actitud arrogante que podían tomar los alphas, por algo le agradaban más los omegas. No permitiría que lo siguiera ofendiendo, ya le daba igual si lo despedían o no, su día ya era todo un asco.

-¿Y se supone que porque usted, presidente Baldwin- dijo con molestia y cruzándose de brazos, ganándose el asombro del mencionado.- es un alpha de veintisiete años y jefe de una gran compañía debo de dejarme insultar por ser de una casta inferior? Estoy harto de esto.- levantó exasperado los brazos.

El rubio parpadeó un par de veces antes de silbar impresionado, el otro parecía estar aún enfurruñado.

"Casi como un gatito" pensó Lindsey sonriendo.

-Vaya que tienes carácter, por un momento creí que me saltarías encima.-comentó con burla, Timothy frunció aún más el ceño. Apoyó su barbilla en la palma de su mano.- Al parecer sabes sobre mí, ¿acaso me investigaste?

El castaño resopló cruzándose de brazos.

-Cualquiera que haya escuchado el apellido Baldwin de inmediato lo relaciona con usted, el empresario más joven cuyo rostro aparece en todos los medios existentes.

-Tengo una duda Timothy- el aludido lo miró a su pesar-, si entonces sabes lo importante que soy, ¿Por qué no te ves tan siquiera un poco feliz por ser mi secretario? No lo entiendo, muchos matarían por estar en tu lugar.- cuestionó con sinceridad, era algo que lo intrigaba de sobremanera.

-Lo mismo me dijo Natalie.- susurró rodando los ojos con fastidio, tal vez era cierto que muchos querían su puesto pero el definitivamente no se incluía entre esas personas.- Yo no tenía la más mínima intención de conseguir el puesto.

-Y sin embargo lo obtuviste.- le recordó.

-Para mí mala suerte.- susurró tan bajo que si no fuera porque Lindsey es alpha no lo habría oído.- Yo solo quería un ascenso y termine aquí.

Extendió los brazos al hablar, haciendo notorio lo poco que le gustaba estar ahí. El rubio lo miraba con detenimiento, la expresión del castaño era bastante infantil a su parecer, aunque le causaba gracia verlo así de molesto haciendo muecas, suspiró para luego sonreír, se le acababa de ocurrir algo.

-Podrías tenerlo.- la voz del menor resonó en la habitación, haciendo eco en la mente del chico con gafas, quien le miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. Al comprobar que tenía toda su atención, prosiguió.- Lo que acabas de escuchar, puedes conseguirlo después de todo, es decir, los betas han luchado por sus derechos y lograron ser escuchados.

Había comentado encogiéndose de hombros, aunque su tono de voz se escuchó un poco desinteresado, como si no le importara en verdad.

-¿En serio?- ladeó la cabeza confuso y desconfiado.

-Así es, puedes conseguir tu ascenso.- se levantó de su asiento y con paso lento se aproximó al beta, el cual al tenerlo al frente tuvo que alzar la mirada. Se detuvo frente a él.- Solo que hay una condición, ¿quieres saber cuál es, Leslie?

El mencionado tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, su atención estaba puesta por completo en el otro, tanto que ni se percató de que lo llamó por su segundo nombre.

Sabía que no debía de confiar, si se encontraba ahí era por su ingenuidad a la hora de creer que en verdad su jefe se apiadaba de él. Si eso le había hecho su antiguo jefe que era beta al igual que él, ¿Qué clase de condiciones podría ponerle el rubio que es un alpha?

-No es nada que te deje en vergüenza, si eso es lo que te preocupa.- le dijo el rubio al percatarse de la indecisión en los ojos azules del otro.

Tim decidió aceptar finalmente, aunque aún desconfiando de lo que sea que le pudiera pedir el alpha.

-Sí.

-Desafortunadamente, como sabrás, si tú dejas tu actual puesto me quedare sin alguien que lo desempeñe, por lo tanto no puedo dejarte ir así de fácil.- miraba a otra dirección fingiendo sentir pena, lo que irritó al más bajo.

-Pero esta Natalie.- replicó.

-Si pero ella se encarga de otros asuntos, además quiero que seas tú quien trabaje conmigo.- le apuntó con el dedo casi burlándose, se agachó un poco para tenerlo cara a cara.- La condición es sencilla Timothy, solo tienes que permanecer en este puesto el tiempo suficiente en lo que me aseguro de encontrar alguien mejor que tú para que te reemplace.

-¿Y qué pasaría si no lo cumplo?- cuestionó con duda, vio al más alto sonreír de lado.

-Entonces me vería en la necesidad de despedirte.-Tim palideció al escucharlo, no podía estar hablando en serio... para su mala suerte si lo hacía.-, si no puedes soportar el ritmo de ser mi secretario no aguantarías el puesto cualquiera al que aspirabas.

Se irguió para observar más cómodo su expresión de asombro, pudo ver como sus ojos se movían en varias direcciones como si buscaran soluciones para salir de la situación. Lo miraba expectante en espera de una respuesta, la que finalmente llegó.

-Bien, acepto la condición.- a juzgar por su tono de voz se había visto acorralado, por segunda vez en el día, y terminó por aceptar al no haber escapatoria.

Theodore curvó sus labios complacido por la contestación, justo la que esperó que le diera.

-Es un trato, Templeton. - le tendió la mano al castaño, el cual lo miró extrañado, no era normal que los alphas le ofrecieran la mano tan fácilmente a otras personas, al final terminó por estrecharle la mano a duras penas.

-Delo por hecho, presidente.- dijo en respuesta.

Deshicieron el agarre y se miraron fijamente, como si intentaran descifrar al otro. En el rostro del rubio una sonrisa estaba presente y en su mente el pensamiento de que se divertiría mucho a expensas del castaño, ahora solo le quedaba ver que tanto aguante podía tener el beta.

Por su parte, Tim sabía que había cavado su tumba, porque no cualquiera se osaba a hablar tan libremente como él hizo frente a un alpha, y no era cualquiera del que se trataba, sino de su jefe. Su consuelo era el suponer que quizás no sería tan difícil tratar con su parte del trato. El tiempo se iría volando rápido y no creía que encontrar un reemplazo fuera tardado.

El trabajo sería sencillo, en definitiva.

¿Qué tan malo podría ser?


	2. Capítulo 2

Apenas sellaron el trato con un apretón de manos, el rubio le había ordenado cientos de cosas.

A pesar de que faltaban un par de horas para dar por finalizada su jornada laboral, su jefe se las había arreglado para hacerle ir de un lado a otro cumpliendo con sus órdenes. Desde confirmar citas, imprimir documentos que se necesitarían en la próxima junta, hacer espacio en su agenda sin cancelar eventos ni moverlos (¿Cómo demonios esperaba que lo logrará?), hasta ir a una cafetería a comprar la bebida caliente porque se negaba a beber de la que había en la cafetera porque no le gustaba su sabor.

Tim cayó rendido en la silla frente a su escritorio, dirigió la vista a la computadora para comprobar que solo quedaban escasos minutos para salir. Sonrió exhausto, comenzó a teclear dispuesto a terminar con sus labores o al menos eso fue hasta que escuchó su teléfono sonar, respondió aun escribiendo en la computadora.

-Habla Tim.- contestó aún concentrado en lo que hacía, esperando con aburrimiento a que la persona del otro lado de la línea le respondiera.

-Timothy, ven a mi oficina y también dile a Natalie que venga, hay algo importante que tengo que decirles.- había dicho Theodore para luego colgar sin esperar una respuesta.

El castaño colgó el teléfono y se levantó con desgano, se acercó a la beta.

-Natalie, el presidente nos llama.- explicó, ambos betas entraron a la oficina después de que el alpha les permitiera pasar, se detuvieron a unos cuantos metros de distancia del rubio, que se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio. Al verlos dejó sobre el mueble una carpeta que tenía entre sus manos.

-Natalie, Timothy, tengo algo que decirles.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?- se aventuró a preguntar la castaña.

-No, es solo que creo que ya es hora de que te tomes un descanso, Natalie.- la mencionada parpadeó sin comprender.

-¿A qué se refiere?- ¿Acaso era lo que pensaba? Esperaba que sí.

-A que mañana inician tus vacaciones, te autorice una semana completa.- explicó para luego cubrirse sus oídos, Tim no entendió porque lo hizo hasta que un grito proveniente de la fémina lo asustó.

-¿Es enserio? ¡Que felicidad!- la beta prácticamente bailaba del gusto, pero de pronto su expresión cambió a una confusa.-Pero, ¿quién se encargará de mi trabajo?

-Timothy lo hará.- contestó. El castaño giró con tanta rapidez su cabeza para mirar al alpha que su cuello dolió por la brusquedad del movimiento.-Se encargará de tu trabajo y del suyo sin problemas, ¿no es así, Timothy?

El beta quiso fulminar con la mirada a su jefe, en cambio, solo hizo puños sus manos, pero al ver tan feliz a su compañera con la idea de relajarse lejos del trabajo tuvo que aceptar para no arruinar su felicidad.

-Por supuesto, no te preocupes. Todo estará bajo control.- sonrió forzadamente, la beta no pareció notarlo.

-Ya puedes retirarte Natalie, te doy permiso de irte cuanto antes.

-Pero tengo pendientes.- dijo.

-Entonces dile a Timothy lo que tiene que hacer, pueden retirarse.

Sin esperar por más, ambos betas salieron de la habitación, en cuanto cerraron la puerta la mujer se acercó con prisa a su escritorio, revolvió sus pertenencias antes de dar con un bolígrafo y un cuaderno, en el cual comenzó a escribir con rapidez. Tim parpadeó con confusión, fueron minutos en los que ella continuó escribiendo hasta que terminó y le entregó la libreta para luego comenzar a ordenar su escritorio.

-Natalie, ¿que se supone que haga con esto?- cuestionó confuso, creyó ser ignorado por ella, pero casi de inmediato recibió una respuesta por su parte.

-Son todos mis deberes pendientes, si tienes problemas con alguno de ellos las instrucciones siempre están en mi computadora.- explicaba mientras tomaba sus pertenencias y se cercioraba de que no se le olvidaba nada.-También hay uno que otro consejo para que no te metas en problemas con el presidente.

El castaño intentó confirmar eso, pero la beta evitó que lo hiciera, meció su corto cabello castaño para luego sonreírle.

-A su tiempo los verás, ¿entendido?- le guiñó un ojo divertida, Tim se sonrojó avergonzado.

-¿No debería de verlos ya si quiero evitar problemas con él?

-Sé lo que te digo, así que hazme caso.- se colgó su bolso al hombro y se acomodó su saco gris, luego se acercó a él y le tocó el hombro.-Confío en que mantendrás todo en orden.

El beta sintió un escalofrío recorrerle, aunque el rostro de su compañera se veía tranquilo podía jurar que sus palabras sonaban a una amenaza bien oculta detrás de su sonrisa. Asintió con rigidez, ella sonrió complacida por su respuesta.

-Bien, entonces te deseo suerte.- levantó su mano alzando el pulgar para animarlo y sus tacones resonaron cuando se dirigió corriendo hacia el ascensor y se adentraba a en el, lo último que le vio hacer Tim fue despedirse mientras movía enérgica su mano en el aire. Después de eso las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, dejando una sensación de vacío al castaño, quien miró durante un largo rato por donde se había ido la otra.

Cuando decidió dejar de mirar como un idiota el elevador, dirigió su vista al reloj colgado en la pared, para su alivio ya marcaba su hora de salida, así que, con una sonrisa por haber sobrevivido a su nuevo puesto ese día, se acercó a recoger su maletín dispuesto a marcharse a su casa. Ahora que lo pensaba sus pertenencias se quedaron en su antiguo cubículo, esperaba que no se hayan deshecho de ellas, tal vez al día siguiente podría ir por ellas o quizás se las enviarían sus antiguos compañeros.

Sus pasos se habían dirigido al elevador y mientras esperaba a que éste abriera sus puertas, una vibración proveniente de uno de sus bolsillos le sorprendió. Sacó su celular y al comprobar el número no pudo evitar rodar los ojos. Era Theodore.

La opción de no responder la llamada era muy tentadora, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera llevarlo a cabo, la voz del alpha llegó hasta sus oídos.

-¡Timothy, ven aquí!- se había sobresaltado y su celular por poco se le resbalaba de las manos, no quedándole de otra, se dirigió a la oficina. El rubio nuevamente estaba en su escritorio trabajando, al verlo llegar decidió, solo por un momento dejar de lado sus deberes.-Mañana me acompañaras a un lugar, así que alista las cajas que estaban en tu escritorio- se levantó de su silla y se aproximó a un minibar que estaba cerca de su sitio, lo abrió y sacó de ahí una jarra de cristal con agua, tomó un vaso de vidrio y se sirvió del contenido para luego beberlo con calma, luego fijó su vista en el otro.-, y trata de verte presentable, ¿de acuerdo?

Una sonrisa había sido formada por sus labios a la vez que arqueaba una ceja, lo último fue pronunciado con el propósito de molestar al beta y supo que lo consiguió cuando lo escuchó refunfuñar.

Tim realizó una mueca y trató de no rodar los ojos, sabía que el alpha lo molestaba para ponerlo a prueba, pero sin dudar podía asegurar que solo su presencia lograba sacarlo de sus casillas.

Suspiró y se acomodó sus lentes.

-Sí, ¿sería todo?- preguntó forzando una sonrisa, juraría que un tic estaba a nada de aparecer en su rostro.

El rubio fingió pensarlo tocándose el mentón, disfrutando internamente de la expresión molesta del castaño, una sonrisa ladina se hizo presente en su cara.

-Es todo, ya puedes irte.- sin más, Tim se dispuso a marcharse con rapidez, esperaba llegar a la puerta antes de que su jefe pudiera hablar de nuevo, y casi lo lograba, casi.-Más vale que llegues temprano, Leslie.

Y sin ser muy consciente dio un portazo al salir, ensanchando la sonrisa del rubio antes de volver a su trabajo.

* * *

Eran cerca de las ocho y media de la mañana cuando Tim llegó a su trabajo, dejó su maletín sobre su escritorio y limpió de nuevo sus anteojos.

El día anterior Theodore le había dicho que llegara temprano, pero el castaño no veía señal alguna que le indicará que el alpha ya estuviera ahí. Se cruzó de brazos mientras suspiraba con cansancio, seguramente el otro llegaría más tarde, con molestia apenas iba a tomar asiento en su escritorio cuando la puerta de la oficina de su jefe se abrió, revelando al alpha, que al parecer revisaba algo en su celular. Levantó la mirada y al percatarse de la presencia del beta procedió a guardar el móvil en su pantalón.

-Vaya, creí que me tendrías esperando más tiempo.- comentó viéndolo con seriedad, parecía levemente enojado.

Tim tragó saliva de manera nerviosa, no tenía idea de porqué podría estar molesto desde tan temprano.

-Yo... - intentó hablar, pero el alpha lo interrumpió sin consideración alguna.

-Debemos irnos ya o se hará tarde- caminó hasta dejarlo atrás y se giró levemente para verlo, miró su vestimenta con detenimiento, Tim se sintió incómodo al tener su mirada tan fijamente sobre él, el rubio le volvió a dar la espalda y continuó su andar hasta el elevador.-, y trae las cajas que estaban en tu escritorio, rápido.

Tim se apresuró y cargó ambas cajas, agradecía que no fueran tan pesadas, lo único malo era que obstruían su campo de visión al haberlas apilado, como pudo se encaminó al elevador y se adentro junto al rubio cuando abrió sus puertas, se paró a un lado del otro, pero decidió mantener distancia.

La espera hasta el vestíbulo fue realmente incómodo para él, solo cuando el sonido que indicaba que habían llegado fue que se permitió respirar tranquilamente.

Siguió a Theodore hasta el estacionamiento, un automóvil de último modelo se acercó a ellos, un hombre de traje bajo de ahí y procedió a abrir la puerta para que el rubio subiera, Timothy hizo ademán de subir, sin embargo Lindsey le detuvo.

-Las cajas mételas a la cajuela.- ordenó.

Tim, molesto por ello, se dirigió a la parte trasera del automóvil, el chófer abrió la cajuela y le ayudó a guardar las cajas. Una vez terminó con aquello, subieron y se pusieron en marcha.

El castaño estaba sentado casi al extremo contrario que el alpha, sentía que si mantenía la distancia lo más que pudiera del rubio podría conseguir no ponerle de peor humor que el que ya tenía.

Tim recargó su codo en la puerta y su barbilla se apoyó en la palma de su mano, estaba preguntándose a dónde iban con tanta prisa, el día de ayer había revisado la agenda de su jefe y nada indicaba que se tratara de una junta programada o cualquier otro asunto del trabajo. Por un momento volteó hacia el otro, que miraba el paisaje por la ventana con expresión indescriptible, estaba acomodado de igual forma que él con la única diferencia de haber cruzado una pierna.

El rubio, al sentir la mirada del beta sobre sí, se giró para verle.

-¿Ocurre algo, Timothy?- le preguntó con molestia, Tim al verse descubierto dio un brinco en su lugar y apartó la mirada.

-N-Nada.- el beta se reprendió mentalmente por haberse quedado mirando al otro, por su humor diría que lo mejor sería no cruzar la mirada con él. Por otro lado, el silencio en el automóvil le incomodaba y su curiosidad por saber a donde iban necesitaba ser saciada.-Así que, ¿a donde vamos?

-En un par de minutos lo sabrás.- y tal y como dijo el rubio, después de unos cuantos minutos se detuvieron frente a un edificio de colores grises, bajaron del auto y Timothy se quedó contemplando el lugar aún sin entender en dónde estaban. La voz de su jefe le llamó.

-No te quedes ahí parado, saca las cajas y sígueme.

El beta frunció el ceño ante la orden, se apresuró a sacarlas y seguirle, al entrar al lugar pudo ver un vestíbulo de paredes oscuras y una iluminación cálida, habían unas cuantas personas por ahí, Theodore se aproximó hasta un letrero y lo leyó en busca de algo, al dar con la información que quería comenzó a caminar por un pasillo.

-Por aquí Timothy, y apresúrate.- dijo sin detenerse a verle, el susodicho caminaba lo más rápido que podía aún con las cajas impidiéndole ver bien por dónde iba.

Theodore se detuvo de pronto y el más bajo casi choca contra él, el rubio se había detenido frente a una mujer que vestía de negro.

-Buenos días, soy Theodore Baldwin, el antiguo jefe de Pauline.- se presentó con educación a la mujer, que al escucharle decir eso se sorprendió.

-Oh, es usted.- dijo ella con asombro, Tim alzó la mirada por encima de las cajas logrando ver a la fémina, observándola pudo percatarse que los ojos de ella se encontraban hinchados a causa del llanto, lo sabía debido a las lágrimas en su rostro.

Y por fin se dio cuenta del lugar en el que se hallaba al mirar con detenimiento la habitación frente a la que estaban, en el interior habían personas vestidas de negro, coronas de flores y ramos decoraban el sitio, y en medio de todo un ataúd era iluminado por una luz blanca, con asombro se volteó y vio la fotografía de una mujer mayor sonriente, el marco siendo decorado por un listón negro. Tim se sintió como un idiota por no haberse dado cuenta antes, si sus manos estuvieran libres se habría golpeado a sí mismo la cara.

-Mi más sincero pésame, Pauline era una gran persona, tanto en la oficina como fuera de ella.- dijo el rubio a la mujer.

-Gracias, ella solía hablar de usted, de verdad le agradaba a mi madre.- comentaba la mujer luchando contra sus ganas de llorar, limpiaba las esquinas de sus ojos con un pañuelo.-Le agradezco por todo, por haberla tratado tan bien en vida y por hacerse cargo del servicio funerario.

-No es nada, es lo menos que puedo hacer ahora por todo lo que hizo ella por mí.- sonrió ligeramente, miró al beta y la mujer le imitó. El castaño al sentir la mirada de la mujer sobre él se puso nervioso.

-Lamento mucho su pérdida.- se apresuró a decir, no sabía qué más agregar debido a que no conoció a Pauline y ahora que lo pensaba no sabía que era de Theodore, ¿sería algún familiar?

La mujer lo miraba con duda al no saber quien era, el alpha carraspeó.

-Él es Timothy, mi nuevo secretario.- le presentó, la dama asintió comprendiendo.

-Ya veo, ahora él tiene el puesto de mi madre.- dijo sonriendo al entender.

El castaño se sorprendió al oír eso, ¿él era el reemplazo de Pauline? Entonces no obtuvo su puesto porque despidieran cruelmente a la persona anterior sino por ser una vacante debido a su defunción.

Se sintió avergonzado, aunque eso no explicaba porque estaba cargando cajas en ese sitio o cuál era su contenido.

-Por cierto, traje las pertenencias de ella que estaban en la oficina.- agregó Lindsey al recordar el motivo por el que llevó a Tim ahí.-Muchas de ellas son fotografías que Pauline decía eran muy importantes para ella.- explicó para luego abrir una de las cajas y sacar de ahí un porta retrato, se lo extendió a la mujer que lo agarró y lo contempló con melancolía.

-Muchas gracias por traer sus cosas, en serio.- decía ella mientras miraba con ojos vidriosos el objeto en sus manos.

-No es nada, pero ¿donde podemos dejarlas?- preguntó, por la expresión del castaño podía notar que ya no soportaba más el peso en sus brazos, reprimió una sonrisa burlona para no parecer grosero.

* * *

Durante toda la mañana y parte de la tarde estuvieron en el funeral, se retiraron de ahí después de que se le diera el último adiós.

El viaje de vuelta a la oficina fue silencioso e incómodo para Timothy, miraba de vez en cuando al alpha, se sentía en cierto modo culpable por pensar tan mal de su jefe, muchas cosas tuvieron sentido ese día después de llegar al sepelio, ahora entendía que estaba molesto en la mañana porque llegaban un poco tarde al funeral y lo veía como una falta de respeto hacia la familia de la fallecida, que no lo tenía cargando cajas pesadas solo para molestarlo sino para llevarle pertenencias muy valiosas sentimentalmente a los familiares.

No era tan malo después de todo, ni tan desalmado como muchos otros alphas, él había pagado todos los servicios funerarios por el aprecio que le tuvo a su antigua secretaria, y eso decía mucho de su forma de ser desde el punto de vista del beta.

Sonrió suavemente, quizás su jefe no era tan idiota como creía.

Al volver a la oficina cada quien se dirigió a su área de trabajo, Tim se dejó caer en su silla después de asegurarse de que Theodore entrara a su oficina y cerrará la puerta.

Suspiró con cansancio, la espalda todavía le dolía después de cargar durante tanto tiempo esas cajas, se hundió en su silla intentando relajarse, mas le fue imposible al escuchar el teléfono sonar, sabía que era su jefe, resopló antes de contestar.

-¿Sí?

-Ven de inmediato y trae mi agenda.- dijo y le colgó de inmediato, Tim se masajeó las sienes para luego tomar una libreta, una pluma y entrar a la oficina, apenas lo hizo el alpha le miró.-Ya que estas aquí comienza a escribir: el evento es en unos días y necesito que prepares el automóvil que llevará a Staci a la recepción, yo no podré llegar temprano puesto que tengo una junta antes, así que asegúrate de ir por ella y acompañarla hasta que yo llegue a la cena, ¿entendido?

Tim se apresuró en escribir lo que le decía aunque no entendía, ¿quién era Staci? ¿A qué evento se refería? ¿Como que él tenía que acompañar a alguien en su ausencia?

La curiosidad que sentía era demasiada por lo que se aventuró a preguntar.

-¿A qué evento se refiere? En su agenda no hay nada sobre un evento.- explicó el porqué de su pregunta, y era verdad, en su agenda sólo había un día marcado con las siglas "C.E" y decía algo más pero no entendía la letra.

El rubio, que había devuelto su mirada a unos papeles, detuvo su lectura y le miró con confusión.

-¿Estás seguro de eso? Debería de estar escrito ahí.- le decía mientras le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, eso le parecía raro, debía de estar anotado ahí.

El beta se encogió de hombros y se acercó hasta él para mostrarle la agenda.

-Solo hay un par de recuadros con "C.E" escrito en ellos.- dijo señalándolos.

-Pauline estaba acostumbrada a abreviar todo- comentó con tranquilidad, luego de mirar la letra unos segundos sonrió de forma casi imperceptible-, y a escribir como doctor.

Tim pudo percatarse de la pequeña sonrisa en los labios del rubio y el sosiego con el que lo dijo, por un momento quiso reír por lo dicho por el otro, sin embargo, el alpha volvió a su usual seriedad.

-"Cena Elegante" es lo que significa.- explicó para luego seguir leyendo unos documentos.-Deberías de ver que mas no entiendes de ahí y hacer anotaciones de eso, si lo haces ayudará a que no te confundas y no me hagas perder el tiempo.- dijo sin mirarle, y aunque Tim pensó que lo había dicho con la intención de hacerle enojar lo sintió más como un consejo.

Negó con la cabeza, eso no podía ser, lo primero era más lógico que la segunda opción.

Se encogió de hombros y salió de ahí, tomó asiento en su área de trabajo y se dispuso a hacer lo que su jefe le aconsejó.

Durante un buen rato se dedicó a intentar descifrar lo que no entendía de la agenda y apuntes de la misma.

Estaba tan concentrado que no notó cuando alguien salió del ascensor y se aproximó hasta él.

-Hey.- escuchó decir a alguien, brincó del susto causando que sus lentes cayeran, solo salvándose de romperse gracias al recién llegado, quien los atrapó y se los devolvió.

-Gracias.- agradeció el castaño para luego colocarse las gafas de nuevo. Una vez pudo enfocar al otro, pudo notar que se trataba de un alpha.

-Perdón por asustarte.- dijo el otro con pena, lo que sorprendió a Tim, no todos los días se veía a un alpha disculparse.-Soy Jimbo, un gusto, supongo que eres el nuevo secretario.

Se presentó tendiéndole la mano, el beta algo dudoso aceptó y la estrechó.

-S-Sí, yo soy Timothy, el secretario del presidente.- rió intentando aparentar normalidad, aún le costaba acostumbrarse a la idea de su nuevo puesto.

El otro pareció no ver su incomodidad, miró a su alrededor buscando algo o alguien.

-¿Y Natalie?- preguntó, le resultaba extraño no verla por ahí.

-Ella está de vacaciones.- contestó el beta, el rubio solo asintió comprendiendo, algo en su mente había hecho click, luego le sonrió.

-¿Y el presidente sigue adentro?- preguntó señalando la puerta de la oficina, Tim asintió e hizo ademán de levantar el teléfono para avisar la llegada del alpha, pero éste le detuvo.-Shhh, quiero sorprenderlo.

Y sin más entró a la oficina, Jimbo caminó con cautela acercándose con lentitud hasta donde se hallaba su amigo, estando a escasos centímetros de distancia, Lindsey habló.

-Hola Jimbo.- saludó sin despegar la vista de lo que hacía, el nombrado resopló al ser descubierto.

-Rayos, quería asustarte.- comentó decepcionado, luego tomó asiento en uno de los sillones.-Acabo de conocer a tu nuevo secretario.

Había dicho con la intención de conseguir alguna reacción del otro, pero sin éxito, sabía con que si reaccionaría por lo menos.

-Y me dijo que Natalie está de vacaciones.- agregó con tono casual viendo de reojo a Theodore, quien finalmente le dirigió la mirada al saber a dónde iba con eso.-Supongo que tú la enviaste a propósito, ¿no es así?

Theodore se recargó en el respaldo de su silla.

-¿Y si es así, cuál es el problema?- le preguntó con la mirada entrecerrada, Jimbo rodó los ojos con diversión al dar en el blanco.

-Ninguno, es solo que me sorprende que dejes a alguien relativamente nuevo en el puesto sin supervisión, digo, siempre tienes a alguien vigilando a los nuevos que trabajan de cerca contigo.- comentó con casualidad, vio a Theodore masajearse las sienes al mismo tiempo que suspiraba, luego le sonrió.

-Te diste cuenta, ¿no es así?- cuestionó con tono divertido, Jimbo no supo bien cómo tomarse aquello, estaba algo confundido.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Acaso lo conoces?- interrogó, aquella era la única explicación lógica para él.

Conocía desde hace mucho tiempo a su amigo, y sabía que cuando se trataba del trabajo ponía reglas para limitar a las personas que trabajan más cerca suyo, por ejemplo dejar a los nuevos durante un tiempo razonable bajo la supervisión de los más antiguos en el lugar hasta que ellos le dieran el visto bueno para trabajar solos con él.

Y se aplicaba lo mismo con todos, sobretodo con los asistentes que llegaba a tener.

Lindsey rió levemente.

-Sé lo que puedes estar pensando, pero hay una buena razón por la que lo tengo sin alguien que lo vigile.- le dijo relajado, lo cual sorprendió más al otro, normalmente ese no sería el caso.

Debía de haber una muy buena razón detrás de ello.

-¿Y cuál es?- se animó a preguntar, consiguiendo que Theodore le diera una sonrisa divertida.

-Quiero molestarlo al hacerle más difícil el trabajo.- fue lo único que dijo mientras se encogía de hombros sonriendo.

"Fortachón" parpadeó repetidas veces sin creerse la simple explicación que le dio, ¿de verdad solo lo hacía para molestar al beta?

-¿Lo dices enserio? ¿Qué te hizo el chico?- le cuestionó con reproche, Lindsey sonrió ladinamente, sabía que Jimbo no entendería, debía de contarle todo.

-Hicimos una especie de trato.

-¿Un trato?- la cara del más alto tenía escrito un "¿es enserio?", no podía creer que eso le sorprendiera viniendo del otro, después de todo lo conocía bien, sabía que todo lo relacionaba con negocios.

Lindsey volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Verás, cuando Timothy llegó no parecía querer estar aquí en lo más mínimo. Y eso llamó mi atención, la curiosidad me ganó y decidí descubrir porque.- Jimbo le escuchaba perplejo como si quisiera decir algo, pero no le interrumpió, Theodore se había acercado de nuevo a su escritorio y empezó a girar en su silla.-Resulta que él quería un ascenso, le propuse que lo ayudaría con eso si puede soportar trabajar aquí durante un tiempo, nada del otro mundo. Aceptó y ahora lo estoy poniendo a prueba.- terminó de explicar con orgullo su plan, dejó de girar quedando de frente para observar a su compañero.

-Así que estás interesado en el chico.- concluyó Jimbo, el otro negó con rapidez riendo como si lo dicho por él le causara gracia.

-No es interés, sólo me picó la curiosidad, es la única persona que se ha atrevido a mirarme a los ojos para desafiarme, así que pensé que esto podría volverse divertido.- dijo recargándose en su silla recordando lo gracioso que era molestar al beta.

Y ese día no había sido la excepción, hacerlo cargar las cajas durante la mayor parte del tiempo fue hilarante, su ceño fruncido y expresión de enojo contenido le resultaba cómico, sonrió al recordarlo.

Por otro lado, Jimbo frunció los labios dudando sobre si lo que hacía su amigo era correcto.

Era obvio que estaba haciendo eso movido por la curiosidad de su alpha interior, algo que no solía hacer al ser una persona racional, y normalmente cuando alguien captaba así la atención de un alpha muchas cosas podían salir mal, sobretodo para la parte contraria.

Era como un gato jugando con un ratón antes de comérselo por el mero gusto de verlo asustado.

Quería creer que si ese fuera el caso Lindsey podría manejarlo, saber distinguir cuando actuaba siendo impulsado por la voluntad de su alpha y no por la propia. Theodore nunca se había dejado llevar por su instinto, siempre estuvo bajo control en ese aspecto y Jimbo esperaba que siguiera así aun si su amigo hubiera encontrado inconscientemente un rival en Tim.

Debía de intervenir, o por lo menos advertirle al beta de lo que podía pasar si le seguía el juego al otro.

Se levantó del sillón de inmediato, acomodó su traje y simuló tranquilidad para no llamar la atención.

-Bueno, espero que no lleves las cosas demasiado lejos, Timothy no parece una mala persona.- agregó, sólo obtuvo una sonrisa de su amigo.

-No prometo nada, Fortachón.- dijo en respuesta.

El aludido negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía resignado.

-Ya me voy, solo había venido para saludarte. Adiós jefe.- le dijo bromeando, recibió un gesto de parte de su amigo en modo de despedida y salió de la habitación.

Tras cerrar la puerta dirigió la vista hacia el beta, que se encontraba borrando y anotando cosas en una libreta.

Caminó hasta él consiguiendo su atención, el castaño le miró.

-¿Ya se va?- cuestionó confundido, había pasado poco tiempo desde que el rubio entró a la oficina y si no se equivocaba era uno de los socios de su jefe, pensaba que duraría un buen rato ahí para tratar algún asunto importante.

-Yo solo venía a saludar a mi amigo.- explicó encogiéndose de hombros, después miró hacia los lados antes de acercarse más al beta y hablarle en voz baja.-Te aconsejo no juzgarlo demasiado rápido, tal vez Theodore sea algo engreído cuando se trata de negocios y quizás él intenta colmar tu paciencia pero es una buena persona cuando lo conoces, en serio.

El comentario había tomado por sorpresa a Tim, no esperaba que alguien intentara excusar el comportamiento de su jefe y menos que fuera otro alpha, aunque fuera uno más amigable.

-Si, pude percatarme de eso.- mencionó sin pensar, el rubio arqueó una ceja al oírle.

-¿De verdad?- la mirada que le dedicó al castaño le dejaba en claro que quería saber porque dijo eso, no dejando de otra a Tim más que explicarse.

-Hoy fuimos al funeral de una empleada de aquí, estando allá me enteré que el presidente la estimaba tanto que pagó los gastos funerarios y fue para entregar personalmente las pertenencias de ella a sus familiares.- le contó, Jimbo asintió al entender de qué hablaba.

-Te refieres a Pauline, él la conoce desde que era niño. Cuando su padre manejaba el lugar lo traía consigo al trabajo y ella lo cuidaba. Y cuando Theodore obtuvo la presidencia de la empresa, ella decidió seguir trabajando para estar a su lado a pesar de ya poder jubilarse, él la veía como una abuela.- le explicó Jimbo.

Tim escuchó con asombro eso, de verdad no esperaba que su jefe pudiera tenerle cariño a algún empleado, pero tras oír su historia entendía más al rubio.

Él también podía tenerle aprecio a las personas a pesar de ser un alpha.

Se sintió aún más avergonzado de lo que estaba por juzgarlo mal al principio, por dejarse llevar por un prejuicio.

Jimbo parecía ignorar su dilema mental y continuó hablando.

-Con el tiempo verás que no es tan malo, por el momento él solo está metiéndose contigo para poner a prueba tu paciencia. Deja que pasen los días y si ve que a ti no te importa en lo más mínimo y cumples con tu trabajo, dejará de hacerlo, de eso estoy seguro.- le guiñó el ojo a la vez que con ánimo le apuntaba con un dedo.

Tim sonrió ante el gesto del blondo.

-Gracias por el consejo, señor Jimbo.- dijo Tim, el nombrado movió las manos en un gesto negativo.

-Oh, por favor solo dime Jimbo. Sí Theodore te da problemas solo ignóralo, ¿de acuerdo?- hablaba al mismo tiempo que se encaminaba al elevador.

Tim asintió dudoso.

Jimbo sonrió e ingresó al ascensor, levantó una mano y la movió en modo de despedida, el beta le imitó desde su sitio y cuando lo vio irse soltó un suspiro para segundos después sonreír.

En el fondo había esperado solo tratar con alphas creídos y con egos altos, debido a que en el pasado ya había conocido a algunos con ese comportamiento, pero ahora se daba cuenta que eso no tenía porqué ser así siempre, no todos son así.

La prueba eran Jimbo y su jefe.

Porque mientras Jimbo era bastante agradable y educado, su jefe, a pesar de molestarle la mayor parte del tiempo, había demostrado no ser tan frío como pensó que sería.

Tim sonrió ligeramente para luego proseguir con su trabajo.

Quizás solo debía de conocer un poco más a su jefe.


	3. Capítulo 3

_ Querido Tim _

_ Las siguientes instrucciones que he escrito son para asegurarme de que sobrevivirás sin mí los próximos días, así que no me falles y síguelas al pie de la letra, quizás no son tantas como quisieras, pero son las que considero más importantes y evitarán que te metas en problemas: _

  * _Haz todo lo que el presidente te pida sin rechistar._


  * Todas las mañanas debes de ir a la cafetería cerca del trabajo y comprar un café para el presidente.


  * No te vayas hasta que él te autorice, eso te hará ganar puntos con él.


  * Es muy probable que conozcas esta semana a la esposa del jefe, si ella te habla responde educadamente, no querrás ser grosero con ella.


  * Y por último, pero no menos importante, NO METAS LA NARIZ DONDE NO TE LLAMAN O, DE LO CONTRARIO, PODRÍA IRTE MUY MAL.



_ Espero no lo arruines en mi ausencia. _

_ Natalie. _

Tim no sabía si asustarse o desanimarse después de leer los consejos de su compañera, confundido cerró esa libreta y la puso sobre su mesita de noche, había esperado pacientemente hasta llegar a su hogar para leer lo que ella redactó con prisa en la oficina, pero grande fue su decepción cuando vio que no eran más que un par de consejos y lo que más destacó, a parte de la mención de la esposa de su jefe, fue a su parecer la sútil amenaza en la despedida al final de la hoja de papel. Se cubrió con su cobija mientras posaba pensativo la mirada en el techo.

Natalie no mintió cuando dijo que su libreta sólo contenía todos sus pendientes.

Suponía que fue poco tiempo con el que contó para escribirle antes de marcharse, o más bien ella no quiso perder más tiempo de sus tan ansiadas vacaciones y simplemente escribió lo más rápido que pudo para irse cuanto antes, pero a él de verdad le hubiera gustado que le dejará unas cuantas recomendaciones más, pues las que dejó solo un par parecían importantes y las demás podían resumirse a "Haz todo lo que él te diga y no te metas donde no te llaman".

Tim suspiró cansinamente, bueno, era mejor que nada.

Si su compañera se preocupó lo suficiente por él como para dejarle un par de consejos, lo mínimo que el castaño podía hacer era agradecer y seguirlos.

Sólo esperaba que esos consejos fueran más que suficiente para los siguientes días.

* * *

Y a pesar de haber puesto una alarma antes de dormir para despertarse temprano en la mañana, Timothy corría apresurado por las concurridas calles de la ciudad, en un par de ocasiones chocó con personas o algún objeto que se atravesaba en su camino, se disculpó las veces que fueron necesarias antes de continuar de nuevo con su maratón. Iba tarde para su primera tarea de todos los días: ir por el café. Murmuraba molesto regañandose a sí mismo por no escuchar la alarma hasta que llegó a su parada antes del trabajo.

Entró a la cafetería que especificaba el improvisado manual de Natalie, el lugar se encontraba abarrotado de personas, una campanita sonó tras su entrada, la persona en el mostrador se giró al oír el tintineo y al verlo formándose en la fila, le llamó con entusiasmo.

-Hey tú, acércate.- decía la encargada mientras le señalaba.

El castaño dudó si debía salir de la fila y perder su lugar mirando intercaladamente al mostrador.

-Te llamas Tim, ¿no es así?- le preguntó, él se sorprendió, la vio mostrar un vaso de café y una bolsa de papel, se aproximó hasta ella.

-¿Como sabes mi nombre?- cuestionó con desconfianza, ella rió.

-Natalie era quien solía hacer este pedido todos los días, dijo que ahora sería alguien más de la empresa quien se encargaría de hacerlo, me mostró una foto tuya para identificarte.- explicó con simpleza antes de extender la mano para que le pagara, el beta se apresuró a sacar dinero.

-Oh, entonces te lo agradezco, me has salvado.- dramatizó mientras le extendía el dinero a la chica, ella solo sonrió con diversión.

-Sí, suerte chico nuevo.- se despidió de él después de darle su cambio, para luego seguir atendiendo a los clientes.

El beta salió de ahí más animado por ya tener consigo el desayuno de su jefe, podría llegar a tiempo.

Tras varios minutos de recorrido llegó hasta su trabajo, entró a la oficina del presidente confiado en no tener que tocar, después de todo a esa hora aún no debía de encontrarse ahí y, por lo tanto,no era necesario anunciar su llegada.

Colocó el café y la bolsa en el escritorio, dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir de la habitación para empezar con sus deberes del día, sin embargo, una presencia a unos cuantos metros le asustó, provocando que diera un salto hacia atrás y cayera en el proceso.

-¿Podrías dejar de hacer ruido, Templeton?- se quejó el alpha rubio, se encontraba acostado en uno de los sillones, Tim se acomodó los lentes y dirigió la mirada al otro, notando como hacía el ademán de levantarse como si recién despertara.

Theodore llevaba puesta la ropa del día anterior, solo que no tenía puestos los zapatos, su corbata estaba tirada sobre la mesita a un lado y su saco estaba colgado por ahí.

Era lo menos elegante y formal que lo había visto en los escasos días que llevaba en ese lugar, y más si tomaba en cuenta que su camisa tenía un par de botones sin abrochar y las mangas estaban arremangadas hasta el codo.

¿Acaso había pasado la noche ahí?

Vio al rubio bostezar y estirarse un poco antes de finalmente ponerse de pie.

Desde su punto de vista se veía mal, a pesar de que en ese momento las persianas no permitían el paso de la luz del exterior pudo notar las ligeras ojeras bajo los ojos verdes.

Tim se vio tentado a preguntar el porqué de su tan mal aspecto, pero el alpha, como si pudiera saber lo que pensaba en ese instante, le dirigió una mirada molesta que le selló los labios de inmediato. No estaba de humor para dar explicaciones al otro ni a nadie.

-¿Piensas salir de mi oficina sí o no?- cuestionó con voz poco amistosa, Tim asintió y se apresuró a salir de ahí.

Lindsey suspiró con cansancio al encontrarse de nuevo solo, se llevó una mano al cabello, debía de cambiarse de ropa después de desayunar, tenía una junta a las once y no podía permitirse llegar con esa ropa, tenía una imagen que cuidar.

* * *

El castaño suspiró aliviado tras salir de esa oficina, se recargó en la puerta después de cerrarla. Tan solo ayer había presenciado una faceta amable de ese hombre y hoy le veía molesto desde temprano.

No entendía qué le podía tener de tan mal humor a esas horas, quizá podía atribuirse a que posiblemente pasó ahí la noche anterior, eso era algo obvio tras verle con la misma ropa de ayer y sin arreglarse.

No tenía conocimiento de si había trabajo pendiente para que su jefe se quedara a pasar la noche en la oficina.

Negó con la cabeza, por el momento eso no debía importarle, si hubiera sido el caso le habría hecho quedarse también.

Solía pasarle en su antiguo puesto, no dudaba que le ocurriría allí.

Tomó asiento frente a su computadora y se dispuso a trabajar cuanto antes.

Aún tenía que acabar con los deberes pendientes de su compañera, y si tenía suerte acabaría pronto.

Con ánimo comenzó a teclear y ordenar unos cuantos papeles.

Cuando el reloj marcó las diez de la mañana las puertas se abrieron de par en par revelando al rubio.

-Templeton,- le llamó con su usual voz imponente, el castaño le miró de inmediato.- trae lo que está sobre el sillón y baja, un auto nos espera.

Apenas terminó de hablar se adelantó e ingresó al elevador sin esperarlo.

El beta se levantó y entró a la oficina extrañado, había visto a Theodore con ropa distinta a la que le vio puesta hace horas, y parecía que se había dado una ducha, pero no le vio salir de la oficina en ningún momento, no entendía.

Sobre el sillón estaban un par de trajes en sus respectivas perchas guardados en sus fundas, los tomó y se colgó su bolso de trabajo, después se dirigió hasta el estacionamiento.

Ahí les esperaba el chofer del día anterior, subió al auto tras ver que el alpha ya se encontraba dentro.

Una vez se subió, el chofer arrancó.

Pensó que sería un viaje en silencio para dirigirse a la junta que Theodore tendría esa mañana, más este habló a los pocos minutos de trayecto.

-Templeton, irás a la tintorería a dejar mis trajes y recoger otros.- dijo mientras miraba la pantalla de su celular y escribía, Tim se sorprendió al oírle para después pasar a la confusión, pensaba que le acompañaría a la junta, lo vio guardar el móvil en su chaqueta.-Y no te olvides de lo que te encargue ayer, el señor Buskie te llevará a los lugares a donde irás hoy, intenta no meterte en problemas. Staci los estará esperando, así que no tardes. Señor Buskie, puedo contar con usted para vigilar que no meta la pata?- agregó en tono burlón mirando de reojo al beta, quien frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos ofendido tras oírle decir eso, reacción que el rubio esperaba conseguir.

-Por supuesto, presidente.- contestó sonriendo el chofer aún con la mirada puesta al frente.

-Por cierto, Templeton- le llamó Theodore aún con su fastidiosa sonrisa presente, ya habían llegado al destino, se acomodó la corbata antes de volver a verle.-, cuando dije que no te metieras en problemas- su sonrisa poco a poco fue desvaneciendo hasta ser reemplazada por una expresión amenazante.-, no fue una sugerencia.

La fría mirada verde de sus ojos, sumada a su aura de seriedad junto a sus palabras fueron combinacion suficiente para que Tim entendiera que hablaba muy enserio.

Apenas terminó de hablar salió del carro y dio un portazo para luego alejarse de ahí, el tono de amenaza aún podía sentirse en el aire.

Tim tragó saliva levemente asustado, no entendía como de un momento a otro su jefe podía ser tan aterrador.

-¿Ya nos vamos?- le preguntó sonriendo el chofer para sacarle de su ensimismamiento.

-Ehm, s-sí.- atinó a decir en respuesta recuperando la compostura, el auto se puso en marcha a su siguiente parada de la mañana.

-El presidente es muy agradable, ¿no es así?- le preguntó el chofer intentado sacarle tema de conversación, el joven no sabía cómo responder a eso, él solo conocía el lado del alpha que le molestaba desde que llegó a su oficina.

Su silencio y la expresión de indecisión en su rostro sobre qué contestar hicieron reír al otro.

-No digas nada muchacho, tu cara lo dice todo.- comentó con diversión, el más joven solo se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo.

-Al parecer todos conocen al presidente mejor que yo.-se rió incómodo, el hombre tras el volante sonrió comprensivo.

-Bueno, es algo obvio, llevas poco tiempo conociendolo, por el momento para él solo eres un novato.- explicó encogiéndose de hombros, Leslie no se sintió mejor con ello.-Pero no te preocupes, no es mala persona, por ejemplo mirame, el presidente podría despedirme ya que la mayor parte del tiempo no conduzco para él a pesar de ser su chofer personal. Él prefiere hacerlo, no me necesita.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, pero para permitirme seguir trabajando decidió que ahora sería el chofer de la señora Baldwin; ella si necesita que la lleven de un sitio a otro a diferencia de él, ya sabes como son los alphas: independientes.

El auto aparcó frente a un local, el mayor se giró a verle mientras le pasaba una ficha para recoger el encargo.

-Aquí es hijo, la tintorería.- le señaló el sitio, el de gafas asintió y cogió la tarjeta.

-Gracias, vuelvo rápido.- y tal y como dijo Tim, solo fue cosa de ir y dejar un par de trajes para llevarse otros en su lugar tras entregar la ficha, se apresuró a subir de vuelta al automóvil con la ropa acomodada en sus brazos.

-Ahora a por la esposa del presidente.- dijo el chofer arrancando.

Retomaron la plática y después de varios minutos conversando Tim supo que el señor Buskie era un beta que llevaba trabajando muchos años para los Baldwin, y actualmente sólo conduce cuando la esposa del alpha requería ir a alguna parte.

-Aunque ella no suele salir mucho de casa, solo de vez en cuando.- agregó sin darle mucha importancia.

Y de pronto algo picó la curiosidad de Tim: ¿Qué clase de persona podía estar casada con Theodore Baldwin?

Necesitaba saber.

-¿Y como es la señora Baldwin?-se animó a preguntar, su interés por el tema era evidente en su rostro.

El beta mayor pensó un momento antes de responder.

-Es una omega adorable, es muy amable. Difícilmente podrías hacer algo que la moleste, es todo lo contrario al presidente, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte.- explicó antes de orillarse a una gran propiedad, un portón se abrió automáticamente permitiéndole el paso e ingreso.

-Eso espero.- murmuró para sí Tim, después de todo el saber que iría al hogar de su jefe, lo cual lo llenaba de nervios, y estando nervioso podría equivocarse y quedar como un incompetente ante la esposa de este.

El automóvil avanzó con lentitud dejando atrás un frondoso y cuidado jardín lleno de flores para luego detenerse frente a la entrada, el de cabello marrón veía impresionado el lugar, esa casa, o más bien mansión, era más grande de lo que se imaginó, lo cual no le ayudó a su nerviosismo, era un lugar muy imponente.

-Ya llegamos, solo tienes que llamar a la señora Baldwin y podremos irnos.- le comentó el otro.

Tim asintió en respuesta y bajo del carro.

Con paso lento se encaminó a la puerta, aún impresionado por esa edificación ante él.

Cuando estuvo frente a la entrada tocó el timbre. Un intercomunicador se activó.

“ _ ¿Quién es? _ ” preguntó una voz femenina.

Tim se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar para salir de su impresión.

-Soy Timothy T-Templeton, el presidente me ordenó acompañar hoy a la s-señorita Baldwin.- el nerviosismo le ganó causando que tartamudeara al presentarse, se reprendiendo mentalmente por ello, apenas terminó de hablar la puerta se abrió revelando a una mujer joven.

-Oh, por favor, desde hace años nadie me dice señorita.- decía con diversión y vergüenza una linda omega un poco más baja que él y de complexión delgada, tenía el cabello lacio de un negro azabache que le llegaba ligeramente más abajo de los hombros y un par de ojos almendrados de un bonito café.

Ella le sonrió con amabilidad.

-Eres el nuevo, ¿no es así?

“Es bonita” pensó Tim, no le sorprendió comprobar que la pareja del alpha fuera linda sino que no se acercaba en lo más mínimo a lo que se imaginó en algún momento, había esperado encontrarse con una atractiva omega que le mirara con superioridad.

-Sí, también vengo a dejar esto.- le explicó mostrándole los trajes que recogió de la tintorería. Ella los tomó.

-Gracias, ahora sigueme. Tengo más trajes para ti.- bromeó y comenzó a caminar escaleras arriba. El beta obedeció y le siguió, observando el interior de esa mansión podía decir que era incluso más impresionante por dentro, la decoración era muy elegante y sobria con algunos colores pasteles lo cual difería con la de la oficina de su jefe, era un estilo más cálido y femenino.

-¿Te gusta el diseño?- cuestionó ella tras verle interesado en la decoración.

-Es lindo.- respondió avergonzado al ser descubierto mirando.

-¿Crees que la alfombra deba de ser blanco perla o marfil? Quiero que combine con el resto de la casa, Theodore me dio permiso de redecorar el lugar aunque aún no me decido si cambiar el color de las cortinas o el de las alfombras.- comentó con indecisión mientras le miraba. El castaño se encogió de hombros sin saber bien qué responder.

-¿Quizás pintar las paredes?- se aventuró a sugerir, ella se detuvo y se giró a verle.

-Esa es una buena idea, no lo había pensado.- ella aplaudió tras de oírle, continuaron caminando mientras ella le contaba sus propuestas para la decoración, Tim solo respondía de vez en cuando para no parecer grosero, tal y como las instrucciones de Natalie decían.

Entraron a una alcoba, la cual pudo deducir que se trataba del cuarto del matrimonio gracias a la cama king size y al montón de fotografías de la pareja distribuidas por la habitación, él se detuvo en la entrada incómodo con la idea de que si pasaba estaría invadiendo la privacidad del matrimonio, en cambio, la omega siguió avanzando hasta una puerta de ahí.

Al abrirla pudo notar que se trataba de un closet, uno que era grande, ella le dio una señal para que se acercara y así hizo.

Nada en esa casa dejaba de asombrarlo, ese armario más bien le parecía una tienda de ropa debido a la gran cantidad de trajes, camisas, corbatas, zapatos y accesorios que estaban distribuidos ahí dentro en su respectiva sección, alejados de la otra mitad del lugar que era destinado a la ropa de la omega.

Estaba sinceramente sorprendido, ¿que tanta ropa podían necesitar los ricos? Staci colgó los trajes que él le entregó y sacó otros para después dárselos.

-Estos los escogí para Theodore. Él pidió que le llevaran más a su oficina por si los llegara a necesitar.- le explicó ella al mismo tiempo que elegía un par de corbatas y también se las daba, Leslie asintió a la vez que comprendía un par de cosas, entonces su jefe tenía más ropa para cambiarse en el trabajo, le resultaba extraño ya que podía simplemente regresar a su casa para hacerlo, nadie le diría nada al ser el presidente de la empresa.

Interrogantes comenzaron a aparecer en su cabeza tras estar ahí poco tiempo y, para su desgracia, era alguien muy curioso, característica que solía meterlo en líos.

La libreta de Natalie tenía escrito que estaba bien platicar un poco con la esposa de su jefe, pero no especificaba los límites ni los temas que debía de evitar tocar, por lo que no sabía si lo siguiente que preguntaría podía meterlo o no en problemas. Aun así, se atrevió a hablar.

-El presidente Baldwin no viene mucho aquí, ¿no es así?- cuestionó sin malicia, solo queria saber un poco más, eso era todo.

Staci, que le estaba dando la espalda mientras buscaba algo en su sección de ropa del armario, detuvo un momento lo que hacía, Tim pudo notar como se tenso un par de segundos para después reanudar su actividad.

-Theodore siempre aspiró a ser el presidente de la empresa de su familia, y es alguien muy dedicado a ella, por esa razón pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en su trabajo. No hay nadie más responsable que él, era su sueño desde niño trabajar allí.- explicó mientras se ponía un suéter y se perfumaba, tomó un bolso de mano y se dio un último vistazo en el espejo, al terminar de arreglarse se giró a verle y sonrió.- Estoy feliz de verle hacer realidad su sueño.

Las palabras de la fémina sorprendieron un poco a Tim.

Ella sin duda era más amable y agradable que su jefe, se preguntaba cómo era posible que alguien como ella estuviera casada con él.

O soportarlo.

Quizás nunca lo sabría.

Tal vez eran cosas de alphas y omegas que él jamás entendería al ser un beta.

La voz de ella le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Ya nos vamos?- le preguntó animada, él asintió siendo contagiado por su humor.

Ambos bajaron y se dirigieron al auto, el chofer abrió la puerta para Staci.

-Gracias.- dijo ella al subir.

Una vez dentro, ambos betas se dispusieron a subir también, Tim eligió ir en el asiento del copiloto para darle espacio a la fémina.

Se apresuró a sacar su libreta para ver cual era la siguiente tarea del día.

-Según la agenda lo siguiente sería llevar a la señora Baldwin a comprar su vestido para la cena de la siguiente semana.- comentó Tim volteando hacia la chica, ella asintió confirmando aquello.

-Señor Buskie, conduzca a  _ Sogni di seta _ .- indicó ella.

-A la orden.- respondió el otro.

El trayecto hacia el lugar indicado por la omega fue tranquilo y no tan largo, afortunadamente para Tim que sentía la mirada de la mujer analizar sus movimientos, detalle que le incomodaba.

Apenas llegaron Tim bajo con prisa del auto, mientras Staci era ayudada a bajar por el chofer.

-Sígueme.- le indicó ella para luego encaminarse a la entrada, él le siguió de cerca.

Tras ingresar al elegante local, Tim supo que no era una tienda cualquiera, no cualquiera podría darse el lujo de comprar ropa ahí, apenas entraron una mujer beta se acercó a ellos.

-Oh, señora Baldwin, ¿en que podemos ayudarle el día de hoy?- cuestionó con cortesía la fémina, que deduciendo por el uniforme que vestía debía de ser una empleada del sitio.

-Vengo por el traje de mi esposo y a conseguir un vestido para mí.- explicó, la empleada asintió.

-Entendido, si me permite puedo mostrarle los vestidos más nuevos de nuestra colección, le aseguro que le encantaran.- dijo la mujer, Staci asintió con entusiasmo.

-Claro, por cierto- la azabache miró hacia el beta.-, él es Timothy, el nuevo secretario de mi esposo.- dijo en presentación, el castaño se apresuró a extender su mano en saludo.

-Mucho gusto.- decía al mismo tiempo que la mujer le estrechaba la mano.

-Un gusto.- se limitó a decir para después enfocarse en Staci.-¿Desea ver primero el traje de su esposo o escoger su vestido?

La omega se lo pensó un momento.

-Quiero ver el traje de mi esposo, necesito asegurarme de que es justo como lo pedí.

La empleada asintió y le indicó que la siguiera, fueron a la sección de caballeros y tras tomar asiento en unos elegantes sillones les dejaron solos para buscar su encargo.

Tim se encontraba algo tenso mientras sentía la mirada de la chica puesta en él, no entendía porque le observaba tanto, el sudor aparecía constantemente en las palmas de sus manos obligándole a secarse lo más disimuladamente posible en sus pantalones, su incomodidad pudo más y su boca se abrió antes de que se diera cuenta.

-¿Ocurre algo, señora Baldwin?- le preguntó, intentó ocultar su nerviosismo, lo cual no logró del todo. Su pregunta pareció sorprender a la otra.

-No es nada.- le sonrió a la vez que ladeaba la cabeza.

El castaño sentía que le estaba mintiendo, no necesito insistir más cuando la escuchó hablar nuevamente.

-Bueno, en verdad estoy algo curiosa.- dijo, de pronto llegó otra empleada del lugar y les sirvió té junto a algunas galletas para después dejarles solos de nuevo, Staci le animó a tomar una taza al igual que ella, comenzó a revolver con una cuchara su té.-Bebe tu té, ayudará a que te relajes, sé que estás nervioso.- agregó sonriéndole.

Tim dio un respingo.

-¿Se nota mucho?- preguntó, ella asintió.

-Timothy, no tienes porque sentirte intimidado, yo no muerdo y mucho menos voy a despedirte por la pregunta que me hiciste en mi casa.- comentó, Tim sintió la necesidad de encogerse en su lugar.

-Lo siento si esa pregunta le disgustó, no me detengo a pensar lo que digo.- dijo avergonzado intentando defenderse, ella solo movió la mano como si le quitara importancia.

-No te preocupes, si respondí esa pregunta fue porque quise, no creo que lo hicieras con mala intención, ¿no es así?- le cuestionó en tono comprensivo.

-A-Así es.- respondió y dirigió su mirada a su taza, era de porcelana con unos hermosos detalles dorados.-Usted dijo que tenía curiosidad de algo, ¿va a decirme sobre que se trata?

Staci bebió un poco de su té antes de posar su taza sobre la mesita de café frente a ellos, después le miró.

-Te ves demasiado joven para ser el secretario de Theodore, solo es eso.- comentó, el beta levantó una ceja confundido, ¿solo era eso?

-Tengo 32 años.- soltó de pronto, Staci parpadeó con asombro después de oírle.

-¿En serio? Te ves más joven, creí que serías de mi edad.- comentó, volvió a coger su taza.-Aunque sigues siendo muy joven, cuando Theodore me contó que necesitaba una nueva persona para el puesto imaginé que buscaría alguien con muchos años de experiencia en eso, así que pensé que contrataría a una mujer mayor, sé que le relaja saber que solo gente competente trabaja para él.

Sus últimas palabras resonaron en su cabeza.

“Gente competente” ¿Él realmente lo era?

Su preocupación pareció reflejarse en su rostro, pues Staci le relajó posando una mano sobre su hombro.

-Tratar con Theodore no es tan difícil, creeme.- se inclinó hacia él y miró a los lados antes de comenzar a susurrar.-Te daré un consejo: no hay mejor forma de impresionar a un jefe que siendo proactivo, resuelve problemas que no existen. Si lo haces él lo notara, Theodore no pasa por alto esos detalles.- justo en el momento en que volvía a enderezarse en su asiento, llegó la empleada que les atendió anteriormente con un traje dentro de una elegante funda con el logo de la tienda.

Se acercó a ellos y comenzó a decir uno a uno los detalles que habían pedido en el traje, Staci asentía al comprobar cada una de las características del conjunto.

Cuando la omega quedó satisfecha con eso procedieron a buscar su vestido, tras su pequeña conversación Tim se sintió un poco más cómodo hablando con Staci, por lo qe cuando ella pedía su opinión sobre algun vestido él intentaba darla, ella estaba agradecida por eso, no solía estar acompañada cuando iba de compras así que le resultaba algo divertido.

Después de una hora buscando un vestido para el evento, finalmente encontraron uno que Staci amo apenas lo vio y no dudó en llevárselo después de vérselo puesto y el pulgar arriba que Tim le dio en apoyo. Pagaron y salieron de ahí, estaban por subir al auto cuando Staci detuvo al castaño.

-Timothy, sube conmigo.- pidió en tono amistoso, él dudo pero terminó por hacerlo, el automóvil se puso en marcha.

-Me alegro de haber encontrado este vestido, es perfecto.- dijo ella a la vez que deslizaba uno de sus dedos sobre la caja donde su vestido fue empacado. Dirigió su mirada al beta sentado junto a ella.-Muchas gracias por ayudarme, normalmente tardaría eligiendo.- le agradeció con sinceridad, el beta se ruborizó, no esperaba que ella le diera las gracias por algo así.

-No fue nada, al contrario debería ser yo quien le agradezca por el consejo.- le dijo en respuesta.

-Deja de hablarme de usted, solo dime Staci.- le pidió.

-D-De acuerdo, Staci.- dijo con algo de duda, mas al verla sonreír satisfecha se relajó.

Ella cambió su expresión a una más seria.

-El evento es muy importante para Theodore.- ella comenzó a decir de pronto, Tim le oía con interés por lo que fuera a decir.-, se reunirán muchas personas de distintas empresas y es bueno para fomentar alianzas y ganar contratos, es un evento meramente social pero muchos contratos nacen ahí. Es muy importante para él, sé que Theodore no estará al principio y tú me acompañaras en su lugar, por eso te envió hoy para que yo te evaluará y decidiera si era buena idea o no que me acompañes esa noche.- Timothy abrió los ojos con sorpresa por la información revelada, se sintió algo ofendido.-Y debo decir que pasaste la prueba, agradezco que seas una persona agradable y no parece que te importen mucho las castas, lo cual son puntos extras. Espero que nos llevemos muy bien de ahora en adelante, Timothy.- al finalizar le sonrió de manera sincera, el castaño comprendiendo el motivo de la “prueba” asintió.

-Entiendo.

-Espero que no te lo tomes a pecho, pero Theodore no quiere que me sienta incómoda por ser acompañada por un desconocido, por eso me permitió conocerte antes del evento.- explicó.

-No hay problema, creo que es lógico preocuparse por eso.- decía mientras en su mente aun procesaba todo lo dicho por la omega.

Llegaron a la casa de ella.

-Bueno, es hora de que vuelvas al trabajo, te veo en unos días Timothy.- dijo ella en despedida para luego salir del coche, la vieron entrar a su hogar y apenas cerró la puerta se dirigieron a la empresa.

* * *

Tim llegó al piso donde trabajaba, llevaba en sus brazos los trajes que debía de entregar a su jefe.

Sabía que él se encontraba en alguna junta por lo que su oficina se hallaba sola y podría entrar para guardar los trajes, sin embargo no quería que se repitiera lo de la mañana así que esta ocasión llamó a la puerta, al no obtener respuesta alguna entró y comprobó que el lugar estaba vacío.

Camino con paso tranquilo buscando el armario, optó por abrir una puerta y presionar el interruptor de la luz, apenas iba a hacer eso cuando de pronto la puerta de la oficina se abrió.

Era Theodore.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestionó Theodore tras verle a punto de abrir una puerta.

-Tengo que guardar esto.- respondió con duda mientras le mostraba los trajes que cargaba.

El rubio se relajo un poco tras su respuesta, había pensado que el beta estaba husmeando ahí en su ausencia.

-El armario es la otra puerta.- le indicó con simpleza, vio a Tim asentir para luego apresurarse a ir hasta el sitio señalado, colgar los trajes y dar media vuelta para salir de ahí.

Con pasos rápidos se dirigió a la salida, donde el rubio aun seguía de pie. Cuando estuvo a su lado su voz le detuvo.

-Templeton.

El de cabellos marrones se volteo a verle.

Lindsey le miraba de frente con expresión seria, ¿acaso había hecho algo mal?

-¿Necesita algo más?- interrogó.

-La verdad no, pero quiero felicitarte.- habló mientras se acercaba más al otro, obligándole a levantar la cabeza para verle.

-¿Felicitarme?- enarcó una ceja en señal de duda.

El rubio asintió sonriendo, lo cual que no le dio buena espina al beta.

-Por pasar la prueba.- respondió casi con buen humor, Timothy entendió de inmediato a qué se refería; después de todo aquello fue su idea y seguro que la chica ya le había informado de ello, aun así estaba algo sorprendido.-Staci me dijo que está encantada con la idea de que la acompañes. Yo aun no tanto, así que escucha bien Leslie.- su tono de voz burlona pasó a una más grave y seria a la vez que la expresión en su rostro se endurecía.-Le hiciste una pregunta bastante personal a ella y eso no lo tolero, normalmente no lo dejaría pasar, pero hoy me siento bondadoso; así que esta es la primera y ultima advertencia que te daré Templeton: no indagues en mi vida privada o puedes olvidarte de nuestro trato ¿entendido?

Su voz era terriblemente amenazante, Tim sabía que el rubio no desperdiciaria su voz de alpha en él siendo conocido que los betas no la detectan del todo, aun así estaba seguro que no necesitaria usarla porque su sola faz y nada amigable tono de voz le hacían recibir de manera clara el mensaje.

Tragó saliva con miedo al aún sentir sobre sí la fría mirada verde, asintió rígidamente en respuesta.

Theodore se dio por satisfecho.

-Ya aclarado esto, puedes retirarte.- dijo mientras miraba a otro punto en la habitación.

Timothy volvió a caminar con la intención de salir cuanto antes, más el alpha frustró su plan de nuevo.

-Templeton, usa estos días antes de la cena para reflexionar sobre esto y ni se te ocurra volver a cometer este error, ¿queda claro?

La última mirada que le envió por encima del hombro seguía siendo lo suficientemente amenazante para saber que su desliz no debía de ocurrir por segunda vez.

-De acuerdo.- fue su corta respuesta y salió.

Tenía suerte de solo recibir un llamado de atención, sabía que no tendría otro así que ahora debía de aprender a mantener la boca cerrada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al momento de escribir varios capítulos de este fic yo solo me había visto la película, aclaro esto por si sienten algo OoC a los personajes.


	4. Capítulo 4 Parte I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, antes de que empiecen a leer aprovecho para aclarar algunas cosas del capítulo:
> 
> Este es un capítulo largo que he decidido dividir en tres partes para no hacer la lectura tan pesada ni estresarme al editar xd. No aseguro actualizar pronto las otras dos partes.
> 
> Este capítulo es un crossover con otras películas y cuenta con descripciones que traté de no hacer tan largas, me disculpo por adelantado si les resultan tediosas, me gusta dar descripciones detalladas 👉👈(?)
> 
> Sin más que agregar, les dejo leer uwu

Los días transcurrieron sin demasiados problemas para sorpresa de Tim, que había hecho caso a la advertencia del alfa.

Durante un par de días cumplió con su trabajo de la manera más profesional posible siguiendo el consejo de Staci y unas cuantas reglas de Natalie, consiguiendo así que su jefe pareciera olvidar su pequeño desliz.

Y Timothy sabía que debía esforzarse para no arruinarlo otra vez.

Ese día estaba apresurándose para acabar con sus deberes, debía de conseguir acabar con ellos antes de que las manecillas del reloj marcaran las cuatro de la tarde, puesto que debía de estar libre a partir de esa hora para irse a su hogar a cambiarse de ropa por algo más elegante y luego ir a recoger a Staci para hacerle compañía durante la velada de esa noche.

Tim miraba de vez en cuando las manecillas del reloj moverse, dio un último click en la hoja de cálculo en la que trabajaba y guardó los cambios. Había conseguido acabar por el momento con sus deberes, ahora solo le quedaba esperar a que el alfa le diera la señal para marcharse; afortunadamente, no tuvo que esperar demasiado para ello, pues el silencio del lugar se vio interrumpido cuando el teléfono en su escritorio empezó a sonar, Tim ya sabía de quién se trataba, apenas levantó el aparato escuchó la voz de su jefe.

-Ven Templeton, tengo indicaciones que darte antes de que te vayas.- y sin esperar respuesta, colgó.

Leslie se puso de pie y se dirigió a la oficina, tras tocar la puerta y recibir respuesta, entró.

El alfa se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio, guardaba en su maletín documentos y diversos artículos. Timothy se paró frente a él y esperó a que le dirigiera la palabra.

Y el alfa sin despegar la vista de lo que hacía, comenzó a hablar con voz imponente.

-No pienso perder el tiempo explicándote cuán importante es esta noche, por ello simplemente asumiré que Staci te lo ha dejado bastante claro el día que la conociste.- dijo cerrando de pronto con fuerza su maletín, luego posó sus irises esmeraldas en él.-Templeton, más te vale no hacer ninguna tontería el día de hoy, irás en mi representación junto a Staci y por ello no te puedes permitir cometer alguna estupidez. De ser así me veré obligado a romper nuestro trato y echarte, ¿entendido?

Tim, sabiendo lo muy en serio que decía aquello, asintió con expresión seria. Lindsey le dio un último vistazo antes de regresar la mirada a su escritorio.

-Yo personalmente te recomendaría no hablar con nadie, cuanto menos hables con los demás invitados es menos probable que te metas en problemas- comentó, y si bien parecía que lo decía con afán de molestarle, sonaba más a un sincero consejo.-, pero tampoco debes de parecer grosero. Escabullete, pero no lo hagas todo el tiempo o, de lo contrario, pensaran que el enviado en mi representación es un idiota, y estoy seguro que no quieres que piensen eso.

Tim, optando por ignorar sus últimas palabras y aprovechando que el otro no le miraba, rodó los ojos para luego mirarle de vuelta.

-¿Algo más, presidente?- cuestionó. El rubio comenzó a revisar algo en su teléfono antes de responder.

-Sí, asegurate que Staci se la pase bien, no quiero que le incomoden, después de ir en mi representación, tu segunda misión, y la más importante, es asegurarte que no le molesten, algunos invitados de ese tipo de eventos son idiotas que hacen comentarios malintencionados y no quiero que la incomoden en mi ausencia. Sé que ella puede arreglárselas sola, pero ayúdale a evitar pasar malos ratos. Cuento contigo para que me digas luego si alguien se atrevió a hacerlo.

-De acuerdo.- dijo en respuesta Tim asintiendo, se sentía ligeramente sorprendido, no esperaba que aquella fuera una de sus tareas de aquel día. Podía notar como su jefe se preocupaba sinceramente por Staci.

Sonrió de manera casi imperceptible, ese detalle le parecía considerado y un poco lindo.

-Es todo, puedes retirarte.- le dijo de pronto sacándole de sus pensamientos, le vio hacer un ademán con su mano para que se apresurara a irse.

Y sin nada más que tratar entre los dos, el castaño se retiró.

* * *

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Timothy bajó de inmediato caminando con prisa hacia la salida del edificio, su plan era tomar algún taxi para llegar rápido a su casa y arreglarse, y quizás coger otro taxi para ir a por Staci.

Estaba tan concentrado en lo que pensaba que no se percató que alguien le hablaba a la distancia, a la persona en cuestión no le quedó de otra más que acercarse a él.

-Hey, Timothy.- dijo la persona tomándole del hombro consiguiendo sacarle un susto al nombrado, quien dio un salto en respuesta.

Al colocarse bien sus lentes, después de que estos se le resbalaran, notó que se trataba del señor Buskie.

-Ah, es usted señor Buskie. Cielos, me sacó un susto.- comentó riendo con vergüenza, el mayor sonrió en disculpa.

-Lo siento chico, pero he venido por ti.

-¿Por mí?- cuestionó con duda.

El chofer asintió.

-La señora Baldwin me ha pedido que viniera a recogerte, dijo que te llevara a tu casa para luego ir por ella e irse a la fiesta.- le explicó, el castaño asintió entendiendo.

Y sin querer hacer esperar más a la omega, se dirigieron al auto y se pusieron en marcha.

* * *

Eran cerca de la cinco de la tarde cuando por fin llegaron a la casa del matrimonio Baldwin, Leslie imploraba que no le llamaran la atención por tardar tanto antes de ir a por la omega, porque aunque solo tardó menos de una hora en arreglarse lo que impidió que llegará más temprano fue el terrible tráfico de esa hora.

Para la ocasión Tim había optado por ponerse un traje gris, una camisa celeste y una corbata de un azul más oscuro, incluso se puso un poco de perfume, esperaba que no fuera de mal gusto, era una colonia que su padre le regaló la navidad pasada.

Con las manos sudándole a causa de los nervios, descendió del vehículo y subió de dos en dos las escaleras de la entrada para luego tocar el timbre, la puerta se abrió permitiéndole encontrarse con una mujer, pero no se trataba de Staci.

-Buenas tardes, vengo por la señora Baldwin.- explicó el castaño a la fémina, quien no tuvo tiempo para responder debido a que la voz de la omega irrumpió pronunciando un "Hola Timothy", al dirigir la mirada hacia su dirección la vio bajar las escaleras con relativa calma, llevaba puesto el vestido que compraron hace días.

Tim admitía que era un bonito vestido, lo pensó aquel día y lo volvía a creer ahora que lo veía con más detenimiento. Pensaba que reflejaba a la perfección la personalidad de la omega, era un vestido de color baby pink con un cuello en “V” que terminaba justo en la cintura y el escote era cubierto por una semi transparente tela nude, al ser un vestido sin mangas sus brazos estaban descubiertos, por lo que el beta se preguntaba si Staci llevaría un suéter para abrigarse en lugar del delgado chal de seda que llevaba colgado de los antebrazos.

Ella se situó a su lado y le sonrió.

-Que bueno que ya llegaste, comenzaba a preocuparme, pensé que me dejarías plantada.- bromeó, el castaño soltó una pequeña risa.

-Eso nunca.- dijo moviendo su mano, para luego, apartar la mirada.-Me despedirían si lo hiciera.

Murmuró sin percatarse, para su suerte, Staci rió con diversión por su comentario.

-Tienes razón, ¿Sabes qué otra cosa podría hacer que te despidan?- le preguntó sonriente animandole a adivinar, él negó con la cabeza al no ocurrírsele nada y se inclinó intrigado por la respuesta.-Llegar tarde a la fiesta, así que andando.

Dijo ella para después comenzar a caminar en dirección a la puerta, Tim le siguió hasta el auto donde el señor Buskie les esperaba abriendo la puerta para la omega.

Una vez arriba del vehículo se colocaron los cinturones de seguridad.

-Estoy emocionada, ya quiero llegar al evento.- dijo Staci con entusiasmo, el beta le observó con curiosidad debido a ello.-Normalmente me aburro mucho cuando Theodore no me acompaña, pero como tú estarás conmigo estoy segura que será divertido.

Al terminar de hablar, ella le dedicó una sonrisa que el castaño correspondió con algo de vergüenza. No esperaba que ella pensara tan bien de él.

El trayecto al evento fue ameno, Staci no había dejado de hablarle sobre lo agradables que eran algunos de sus conocidos que irían esa noche y que esperaba poder presentarle.

Al llegar al lugar bajaron del auto, Tim se sorprendió al ver paparazzis en la entrada del lugar, un tumulto de personas que se notaba trabajaban para los medios de comunicación al llevar consigo cámaras fotográficas con brillantes flashes que encandilaban, micrófonos, grabadoras y hasta varios de ellos parecían llevar todo el set para entrevistar a algunos de los ahí presentes.

-Es mejor evitarlos, créeme. Los reporteros no son muy agradables.- le susurró Staci, al beta no le sorprendía lo dicho por ella, siempre supuso que la prensa era demasiado molesta para la gente famosa.

Le siguió de inmediato, trataron de pasar desapercibidos, pero Tim sabía que era imposible ya que habían demasiados fotógrafos por ahí.

Caminaron sin mucha prisa aparentando calma cuando, de la nada, una reportera junto a su camarógrafo se plantó frente a ellos cortándoles el paso.

-Buenas noches, señora Baldwin, ¿Podríamos hacerle un par de preguntas?- preguntó con amabilidad la mujer, Staci sonrió antes de responder.

-Claro.

El castaño le miró confuso, pensaba que evitarían hablar frente a las cámaras para entrar cuanto antes al edificio.

-Es bien sabido que esta noche es sumamente importante para…- a partir de ahí Tim dejó de prestar atención a lo que decía la reportera, pues en cuanto vio que una cámara grababa en su dirección se dio la vuelta con rapidez.

Podía ver que Staci manejaba bastante bien la breve entrevista cuando, de pronto, una interrogante bastante sorpresiva provino de otra reportera interrumpiendo.

-Señora Baldwin, vemos que ha venido al evento de hoy acompañada de alguien más que no es su alfa, siendo más específicos por un beta, ¿Hay algo que tenga que decir al respecto?- dijo la mujer sin discreción alguna.

La omega abrió la boca para hablar, sin embargo, de la nada le rodearon más reporteros casi invadiendo el espacio personal de ambos, acercaron sus micrófonos al rostro de la chica.

Los reporteros comenzaron a inundarle de más y más preguntas de un momento a otro.

-¿Qué tiene que decir sobre la ausencia de su esposo, el señor Baldwin? ¿Acaso su matrimonio está pasando por dificultades?

-¿Quién es el beta que la acompaña? ¿Desde cuándo lo conoce?

-¿Su esposo nuevamente la dejara sola en otro evento?

-¿Son ciertos los rumores sobre un posible divorcio? Si es así, ¿Que piensan hacer al respecto con su vínculo?

El beta se giró sorprendido hacia la reportera, Tim solo pudo encontrar cada una de esas preguntas como unas de muy mal gusto e impertinentes.

Había quedado anonadado por esas preguntas y por como aquellas personas las hacían con tanta osadía. ¿Es que acaso la prensa no tenía tacto ni sentido de la privacidad?

¿Qué tan chismosos y entrometidos podían llegar a ser?

Se acercó más para decir algo al respecto, no obstante, se detuvo cuando vio a Staci suspirar antes de responder con absoluta calma.

-Mi acompañante de esta noche es el secretario de mi esposo.- dijo sonriente mientras le volteaba a ver, para luego, volver la mirada hacia la reportera.-Mi esposo Theodore no pudo venir conmigo porque, como sabrán, es un hombre de negocios muy ocupado, pero no se preocupen por mí, que él llegará pronto para acompañarme.- agregó sin perder la compostura un solo segundo demostrando lo bastante segura que se sentía y lo poco que le afectaban las preguntas malintencionadas de los medios.

Las preguntas pararon unos segundos, al parecer la omega no dio las respuestas que deseaban escuchar aquellos buitres.

La pelinegra sonrió satisfecha al ver a más de uno chasquear la lengua desilusionados por no darles una primicia para primera plana.

-Si me disculpan, me esperan adentro. Andando Timothy.- dijo para luego dirigirse al interior junto al de gafas, quien se apresuró a seguirle.

El porte digno de Staci se mantuvo un par de minutos más, Tim admiraba lo tranquila que estaba la mujer y como supo manejar la situación sin bajar la mirada un solo segundo, mantuvo la frente en alto segura de cada palabra. Sin duda alguna podía cuidarse sola.

Tal y como le comentó su jefe.

-Vaya que pueden ser muy pesados.- soltó de pronto ella, Tim asintió de acuerdo.

-No puedo creer que hagan ese tipo de preguntas tan descaradamente.- bufó él, luego posó su mirada con emoción en la fémina.-Pero supiste cómo responder sin perder la calma, estuve a punto de meterme hasta que hablaste y la verdad es que quedé sorprendido. Pudiste sola con ellos, fue genial como los dejaste sin nada que decir.

La omega agitó su mano restándole importancia.

-Oh, vamos, no fue para tanto, me averguenzas.- rió Staci.

-Lo digo en serio, ya veo porque el presidente confía por completo en que puedes cuidarte sola, hasta podría decir que parece estar orgulloso de eso.- comentó sonriente, más su sonrisa pasó a una expresión de ligera confusión cuando vio a la otra detenerse y sonrojarse tenuemente, parecía conmovida por sus palabras.

-Oh, es lindo saber que piensa así de mí.- murmuró ella con una sonrisa avergonzada aflorando en su ruborizado rostro.-¿Y qué más te ha dicho sobre mí?

Le preguntó desviando brevemente su mirada, desde la perspectiva de Tim ella parecía estar muy feliz de escucharle decir eso.

-También dijo que me asegurara que te la pases bien en la fiesta, quiere que te diviertas sin que nadie te eche a perder la noche.- agregó, la omega suspiró sonriente.

-Típico de Theodore.- dijo con voz suave mientras jugueteaba con el anillo en su dedo anular.

Acto seguido, entraron por fin y se dirigieron al salón donde se llevaba a cabo el evento.

Los ojos azules del beta se abrieron con asombro, el lugar era demasiado elegante y estaba lleno de personas vistiendo costosos trajes y vestidos.

Había de todo ahí, desde alfas, omegas e incluso betas, detalle que le sorprendía ya que, a pesar que la mayoría de la población es beta, muy pocos de estos eran gente importante o de poder.

-Lindo, ¿no es así?- le preguntó ella divertida tras verle impresionado. Él asintió ligeramente.

-Esto es aún más elegante de lo que imaginaba, espero estar vestido apropiadamente.- bromeó al mismo tiempo que jalaba un poco el cuello de su camisa de manera nerviosa, desde su punto de vista incluso los camareros iban mejor vestidos que él.

-Esa es la menor de tus preocupaciones, créeme. Si yo fuera tú me preocuparía más por evitar a ciertas personas, hay gente de la que es mejor estar apartado. Y no me refiero solo a los paparazzis.- el comentario de Staci ayudó para calmarlo un poco, pero también para despertar su curiosidad. ¿Qué tipo de personas había por ahí?

Y para responder aquella interrogante no pasó demasiado tiempo, pues apenas dieron un par de pasos fueron abordados por un par de personas.

-Hey Staci, ¿como va todo?- dijo una animada voz femenina.

La nombrada sonrió y miró en dirección de donde provino esa voz, encontrándose con una pareja que se acercaba con ánimo hacia ellos.

-Tulip, qué alegría verte aquí.- saludó con una sonrisa Staci, para después, acercarse a la otra fémina y besarle las mejillas, acción que imitó la otra.

Tim miró detenidamente al par de recién llegados que parecían conocer a Staci. Se trataba de una mujer beta de ojos verdes y cabellos rojizos y rizados acompañada de un alfa alto de cabellos blancos y silueta delgada, del cual la mujer se colgaba de su brazo graciosamente, detalle que parecía no molestarle al otro.

-Que lindo verte Tulip, ¿de donde es tu vestido?- interrogó la omega mientras inspeccionaba con fascinación la prenda.

El vestido de Tulip era de color verde menta de manga corta, de hombros caidos que colgaban de un par de finos tirantes, la parte superior estaba llena de lentejuelas hasta la cintura.

A partir de ahí caía vaporosamente hasta el piso un tul de color menta un tono más claro.

-Es de una compañía de ropa con la que Junior recientemente cerró un trato. Este vestido es de su última colección, ¿verdad que es lindo?- dijo Tulip con entusiasmo dando una vuelta para modelar el vestido, la pelinegra rió ligeramente antes de caer en cuenta de algo, avergonzandose en el proceso.

-Oh, lo siento Timothy. No quise ignorarte.- se disculpó la omega, su intención no había sido ser descortés con él, Tim se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

-N-No importa, yo tampoco quise interrumpir.- soltó un poco nervioso intentando restarle importancia.

-Yo tampoco quiero interrumpir cuando ellas hablan.- murmuró el alfa con diversión, recibiendo casi al instante un nada sutil codazo de parte de su acompañante.

-Cierra el pico, Junior.

La omega rió ante la escena.

-Timothy, esta encantadora pareja de casados son Junior y Tulip.- les señaló, primero al alfa que se masajeaba el área golpeada y luego a la fémina quien levantó con entusiasmo la mano en saludo.-Vienen de parte de Cornerstore, la empresa con la que Theodore tiene intención de negociar.- ahora era su turno de ser presentado, por lo que Staci le señaló.-Junior y Tulip, él es Timothy. El nuevo secretario de Theodore, no lleva demasiado tiempo en el puesto, así que por favor sean amables con él.

-Por supuesto, ya sabes que entre betas nos apoyamos.- dijo con gusto Tulip y, acto seguido, se soltó del brazo de Junior para tomar la mano del beta y sacudirla enérgicamente.-¿Sabes? Esto me recuerda cuando yo era secretaria de este tipo... Hasta que él me despidió.

Su voz salió en un claro tono de reproche mientras señalaba con su cabeza al albino, el nombrado la vio de inmediato con indignación.

-Hey, te puedo escuchar, ¿sabes? Y ya me había disculpado contigo por eso.- se defendió.

La pareja se enfrascó en un pequeña discusión consiguiendo que el castaño los mirara con preocupación.

-¿Está bien que discutan aquí? ¿No deberíamos detenerlos?- susurró a Staci, la fémina negó con la cabeza de manera despreocupada.

-No hay de qué preocuparse, así son ellos, todos estamos acostumbrados a sus pequeñas peleas. Son la típica pareja de casados.- bromeó viendo en dirección del par en cuestión, Tim le imitó aunque mirando con duda.

Pero pronto notó que tanto Junior como Tulip, de un momento a otro, parecían discutir menos en serio y más en broma.

El sonido de un par de tacones acercándose junto a una voz femenina les hizo apartar la atención del par.

-Vaya, que sorpresa ver a este par pelear.- dijo con sarcasmo la voz.

-Sí.- secundó riéndose otra mujer.-¡Hey, Tulip! ¡Hola!

La pelirroja se giró apenas escuchó la última voz, soltó un pequeño grito de emoción, para después, lanzarse a abrazar a esa persona.

-Hola Karen*, que feliz estoy de verte.- canturreó con alegría Tulip abrazándola efusivamente.

Tim miró con más detenimiento a la otra, notando que era casi idéntica a Tulip, las diferencias más notables entre las dos era que la recién llegada era más alta y su cabello menos alborotado que el de la beta.

-Yo también estoy muy feliz de verte, cuñada.- comentó la acompañante Karen.

La beta liberó de su asfixiante abrazo a la otra pelirroja y sonrió con algo de vergüenza.

-Hola a ti también, Marcy.- saludó con torpeza Tulip. La nombrada rodó los ojos con diversión.

-Hola Marcy, creímos que no vendrían hoy.- dijo Junior uniéndose a la conversación mientras tomaba de una copa que le quitó a un camarero.

-Pues creyeron mal, por nada del mundo nos perderíamos esto, ¿no es así, Karen?- cuestionó a su pareja, esta asintió mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

-Al contrario, moríamos por venir. Escuchamos rumores de que algo interesante pasara hoy.- comentó. Karen, al desviar la mirada de su hermana y cuñado, notó a Tim, a quien de inmediato se presentó sonriente.-Hola, soy Karen y ella es mi esposa Marcy.

-¿Qué tal?- dijo en presentación la otra mientras ponía sus brazos en jarras.

-Dato curioso: Karen es mi hermana gemela.- agregó Tulip con emoción, Timothy asintió entendiendo ahora el enorme parecido del par.

Casi de inmediato se percató que Karen era una omega, una muy alta por cierto, lo cual le resultaba curioso ya que nunca había oído de gemelos que resultaran ser de distintas castas; por lo general siempre solían ser de la misma, suponía que era algo que pasaba aunque no muy seguido.

Por su parte, Marcy era una alfa más baja que su pareja, sus cabellos eran oscuros y sus ojos verdes, desde el primer momento irradiaba una actitud que no dejaba en duda su naturaleza.

El beta nuevamente se sintió fuera de lugar al notar lo bien vestidas que iban todas las personas a su alrededor, por ejemplo, Karen al igual que Tulip había optado por un vestido verde para resaltar el color de su cabello y ojos, aunque ella eligió un verde aguamarina oscuro logrando un gran contraste con sus rojos cabellos. El escote en "V" estaba hecho de un brillante satén que colgaba de delgados tirantes, el largo del vestido le llegaba por encima de sus tobillos permitiendo apreciar sus tacones plateados y una capa de tul esmeralda también cubría el satén dándole un toque parecido al vestido que su hermana usaba. Mientras tanto, Marcy destacaba con su glamoroso vestido verde oscuro de corte tipo sirena, el escote en corazón dejaba sus hombros descubiertos mientras sus brazos eran envueltos por pomposas mangas de malla. Y la parte superior tenía líneas verticales de lentejuelas que la hacían resaltar aún más, sin duda alguna un vestido digno de una alfa.

El beta desvió con timidez la mirada cuando sintió como las recién llegadas posaban sus ojos en él, esperaba no haberlas molestado por mirarles demasiado tiempo, no había sido su intención hacerlo.

Tim no entendía porque la presencia de una alfa le resultaba más intimidante que la de un alfa. Y eso que trabajaba para uno al que ya había hecho enojar más de una vez.

Imploró internamente que su nerviosismo no se notara demasiado.

-Chicas, este es Timothy.- Staci salió a su rescate consiguiendo que ahora la miraran. El beta agradeció aquella intervención, no sabía que había estado conteniendo la respiración hasta que dejó salir un suspiro de alivio, acción que no pasó desapercibida por las mujeres y dedujeron el motivo de ello.

-Perdón Timothy, no queríamos ponerte nervioso.- se disculpó Karen.

-Sí, relájate un poco. No mordemos.- secundó Marcy con tono divertido.

-¡N-No es eso, de verdad!- trató de mentir, pero era evidente que la presencia de los otros le ponían nervioso. Tulip le dio una palmada amistosa en la espalda.

-No te avergüences, Timothy. Entiendo bien cómo te sientes.- le dijo tratando de ayudarlo a calmarse, el castaño le miró con curiosidad tras lo dicho, ¿de verdad lo entendía?-Cuando era pasante en la oficina de Junior estaba rodeada de alfas y algunos omegas, entiendo que eso puede sacarte de tu zona de confort cuando eres un beta.

Y lo que decía Tulip era cierto, Tim admitía que estar en presencia de alfas y omegas era algo difícil ya que a los betas normalmente se les acostumbra a trabajar o convivir sólo con los de su casta, así que tratar con personas pertenecientes a otra no era algo muy común.

En resumen se les aislaba, ya fuera por los alfas u omegas que directamente deciden no involucrarse con ellos o los mismo betas que se recluían en su círculo social.

-Bueno, ¿y dónde está tu esposo, Staci?- cuestionó Marcy para cambiar el tema, tanto Junior como las omegas agradecieron la intervención de la alfa, debido a que no supieron cómo cambiar el rumbo de la conversación tras el diálogo de Tulip.

-Theodore está trabajando, por eso Timothy me está acompañando en su lugar.- explicó de manera breve.

-Y supongo que eso llamó la atención de los camarógrafos.- agregó la alfa dando aquello por sentado.

Y gracias a la falta de duda con la que Marcy dijo aquello, Tim pudo asumir que incidentes con paparazzis y reporteros como el que tuvieron hace minutos solían ser frecuentes para ellos.

-No entiendo porque te siguen molestando, por tu marca es más que obvio que sigues enlazada. Solo les gusta hostigar.- comentó con irritación la alfa llevándose una mano a la frente, le disgustaba mucho imaginarse a los reporteros fastidiando a Staci.

-Es cierto, es decir, llevas el cuello descubierto así que está a simple vista al igual que tu anillo, pero les gusta insistir con lo mismo.- agregó Karen.

-Admito que es molesto que sigan haciendo las mismas preguntas, pero no me importa.- Staci dijo de forma tranquila, Leslie notó como una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de la azabache cuando se llevó una mano a la marca detrás de su cuello, aprovechando para acariciar aquella cicatriz.

Y aunque esa acción le resultó extraña, decidió no decir nada al respecto.

-Son cosas de omegas y alfas.- le susurró Tulip con disimulo, el castaño había dado un pequeño salto al oírla tan cerca de repente. La vio con curiosidad después de procesar sus palabras.-Si te fijas bien, los omegas enlazados suelen llevar sus marcas descubiertas para que los demás las vean.

-Es como decir que ya tienen dueño y les da status.- Junior agregó con expresión aburrida.

Y siendo ahora del conocimiento de Tim ese dato, echó una mirada a su alrededor dándose cuenta que la mayoría de los omegas presentes en el salón llevaban el cuello descubierto mostrando con orgullo la evidencia de estar enlazados a un alfa, incluso Karen que aún hablaba con la otra, en un momento dado de la plática se giró a tomar una copa que le fue ofrecida y su marca pudo ser apreciada por el beta, quien comprendió el valor que le daban los omegas a la mordida en su cuello.

Incluso se percató de un pequeño detalle: los alfas de vez en cuando miraban la marca de sus parejas enalteciendose e inflando el pecho como si fuera un gran mérito.

-¿Se puede saber a qué se debe esta pequeña reunión?- preguntó una voz aterciopelada, todos se giraron encontrándose con un alfa moreno de cutis perfecto que estaba acompañado de un omega de cabellos castaños y ojos azules.

-Sterling.- dijo en saludo Marcy al hombre de elegante traje azul, después miró de manera más amigable al chico que le acompañaba.-Hola Walter, que gusto verte.

-Sí, hola chicas.- saludó sonriente el otro castaño que vestía un esmoquin azul pastel, combinando así con la ropa de su pareja.

-Llegas justo a tiempo, Walter. Estamos hablando de salir un día a tomar café.- le comentó Staci, el omega aplaudió con emoción.

-Eso sería genial, quizás podríamos ir al café coreano que abrió hace poco.- sugirió con ilusión y, sin saber como, Tim entró a la conversación tras ser presentado una vez más aquella noche, agradecía que cada vez se le hacía más fácil desenvolverse, comenzaba a sentirse cómodo conforme pasaban los segundos.

Mientras tanto, los alfas iniciaron una pequeña plática a la cual no prestaron mucha atención los otros.

-Quizás podría llevar a Timothy.- comentó Staci, consiguiendo sorprender al nombrado, que de inmediato se apresuró a rechazar la invitación.

-Yo creo que lo mejor sería que no vaya.- respondió tratando de no ser grosero.

A pesar de que le halagaba que Staci quisiera que les acompañara, no creía que fuera una buena idea relacionarse mucho con ella ya que es la esposa de su jefe y habían límites que obviamente no debían cruzarse; Natalie le había aconsejado que no se metiera donde no le llamaban, consejo que inevitablemente le hizo recordar el ultimátum del alfa. Tim no podía darse el lujo de cometer otro error.

Conociéndose a sí mismo, y su enorme habilidad para meterse en problemas, lo más prudente era no aceptar.

-Anda, Timothy. Será divertido.- dijo Tulip.

-Sí, unete.- secundó Walter intentando animarlo a aceptar la invitación.

-No creo que sea buena idea.- respondió Tim, sintiéndose algo incómodo por la insistencia de los otros.

“Tampoco debes de parecer grosero.” la voz de su jefe sonó en su cabeza, no quería ser descortés ni rudo al declinar la invitación de los otros que tan amablemente le estaban incluyendo en sus planes, eran buenas personas y si bien ellos no lucían como el tipo de personas que se molestarían por su negativa, temía que las parejas de ellos si tomaran como un desaire su constante rechazo a la invitación lo cual, a la larga, podría meterlo en problemas con su jefe.

-Timothy- le llamó Staci al mismo tiempo que posaba una de sus manos en su hombro.-, si te preocupa lo que puede pensar Theodore de esto, puedo asegurarte que no tendrás problemas, en serio. Pauline e incluso Natalie nos han acompañado en distintas ocasiones.

-¿En serio?- cuestionó sorprendido de oír eso.

Entendía que Pauline hubiera acompañado a esas salidas a la omega, pues sabía que la mujer había sido bastante cercana a Lindsey y por ello tenía su confianza como para salir con la esposa de éste, pero de Natalie no podía creerlo, la beta parecía bastante precavida en ese tema, es decir, básicamente ella le había aconsejado no inmiscuirse en otros asuntos que no fueran de trabajo.

Tras ver la cara de duda del castaño, la omega le sonrió de manera calmada antes de volver a hablar.

-Sí, y Theodore no tuvo problemas con que me acompañaran. Es más, si esta noche todo sale bien, seguro que te da el visto bueno para que aceptes nuestra invitación.

-O más bien para que te escolte, cuando los asistentes de tu esposo te acompañan pareciera que son tus guardaespaldas.- decía Marcy de manera burlona mientras se acercaba de nuevo al pequeño grupo, a poca distancia le seguían Lance y Junior que llegaban con un par de copas y las ofrecían a sus parejas.

-No digas eso, Marcy.- rió Staci ligeramente avergonzada por lo dicho.

-Bueno, si nos disculpan, Tulip y yo tenemos que irnos, creo que vi por ahí a “ya saben quien” y la verdad preferiría ir a esconderme por allá antes de que nos vea.- dijo Junior mientras empujaba sutilmente a la beta tratando de hacer que empezara a caminar.

-Oh no, supongo que era mucho pedir no verlo aquí el día de hoy.- decía la alfa mientras se sostenía el puente de la nariz.

-Supongo que siendo así, nosotros también nos vamos a otro lado.- Lance se unió a la moción a la vez que Walter se le enganchaba al brazo, la repentina necesidad de todos ellos por irse despertó la curiosidad del beta.-Aunque si no les molesta podríamos seguir hablando de negocios en el balcón.

-Tienes razón, vayamos allá, ¿vienen?- les preguntó Marcy a los otros cuatro, Staci negó con la mano.

-Nos quedaremos aquí, quiero ver cuando Theodore llegue.- fue su respuesta.

-Cierto, entonces cuando él llegue dile que se una a nosotros. Esperaba poder hablar con él esta noche antes de cerrar el trato la próxima semana.- comentó Junior.

-Ten por hecho que se lo diré.- Junior sonrió confiando en la palabra de la azabache, después retomó su antigua intención de marcharse.

-Andando Tulip, vámonos.- dijo con tono animado casi jalándole demostrando su apuro por irse, la pelirroja lejos de enojarse por eso simplemente rió.

-Adiós chicos.- se despidió para después alejarse rápidamente con el albino.

-Adiós Staci, adiós Tim, fue un gusto verlos.- dijo Karen en despedida.

-Lo mismo digo.- respondió la omega y dicho eso las tres parejas se dirigieron al balcón bajo la atenta mirada de los otros dos.

El castaño estaba enormemente intrigado y confuso, le desconcertaba la repentina necesidad de los otros por ir a un sitio más escondido. Sabía que el motivo era porque alguien está presente en ese evento, pero su duda era quién es esa persona como para que esos alfas decidieran que era mejor emprender la huida.

Y esa interrogante tendría respuesta cuando Tim menos se diera cuenta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *La verdad no sabía si Eyes tiene nombre o no, así que pensé en ponerle Karen.
> 
> Ahora sí, hola a todos.
> 
> Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, aunque esta vez creo que no tardé tanto (?)
> 
> Para mí fue difícil escribir este capítulo ya que tiene la aparición de muchos personajes (que participaran en la trama, aunque unos más que otros) y traté de hacer que no se sintiera muy forzado.
> 
> Un dato curioso es que los únicos que tenía planeado introducir desde un principio eran Tulip y Junior, los personajes de "Espías a escondidas" decidí incluirlos después de ver la película.
> 
> Por cierto, en Facebook hay una artista que hace fanarts de TimxTheo, vayan a ver sus trabajos, la encuentran como LoriVela_Art, y en caso de que ella esté leyendo esto: quiero agradecerte por recomendar mis fics, que aunque no son mucho son trabajo honesto 😢
> 
> Como siempre pido perdón por las faltas de ortografía, esta vez ando desvelada.
> 
> Ahora sin nada más que agregar, hasta la próxima uwu 


End file.
